Operation: Jaune's Dastardly Revenge
by Phonius Pwnage the 3rd
Summary: Seven days. Seven individuals. Seven punishments. As retribution for their actions in Jaune's worst week of his life a deal had been struck. In exchange for forgiveness, they were to be hunted down and punished just as they had done to him. Now, it was Jaune's turn to begin his own operation and things were going to be quite dastardly. (Sequel to "Operation: Jaune's Ex-Girlfriend")
1. The Operation Begins

**Greetings everyone!**

 **Welcome to the 1st chapter of "Operation: Jaune's Dastardly Revenge."**

 **I decided to upload this on a Saturday because I'm going to a family gathering tomorrow which may take up most of my day.**

 **Since this is the first chapter as a means to get us started it will be much shorter than my future chapters but do not worry I will be sure that this month is full of punishments for most of Jaune's prey...er, I meant friends...yeah, friends.** **Now, if you haven't already been notified via my other story "Operation: Jaune's Ex-Girlfriend", one of my earlier stories "The Knight & The Wizard" will be re-released around November for Vol. 6 of RWBY. And I highly suggest you all check it out if you want to know why I'm so excited for it.**

 **And in other news, I've decided that I need to change the scheduling just a tad. I know, I know; "AGAIN!?" but for real this time. I've decided that each story should be worked on, which brings me to this story.** **From now on, or until I change my mind again, each month will be centered around ONE chosen story for that month. As for the remainder of 2018;**

 **September: "Operation: Jaune's Dastardly Revenge."**

 **October: "Don't Mess With An Arc."**

 **November: "The Knight & The Wizard."**

 **December: "The Arcful Dodger."**

 **Remember to check back on New Year's Eve on "Phony Talks" for the 2019 Schedule. Thank you all for your patience and understanding and I hope you all enjoy watching Jaune get his sweet revenge on his friends. Remember that the targets' punishments will be chosen by you, the readers, and any and all credit will be granted onto those that pitched the idea.**

 **Next Scheduled Update:**

 **Sept. 9th: "Operation: Jaune's Dastardly Revenge - Ch. 02"**

 **Make sure to Favorite, Follow, and leave a Review.**

 **Till next time!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter One

It's been a solid month since the "Bella Bleu Incident" and things were finally calming down throughout most of Remnant. Bella was now being placed into a hgh security mental institution while her father was being tried for his multiple money laundering scandals. Meanwhile, Professor Goodwitch would be making a swift recovering after her Aura Overload episode and would be able to resume her role as a molder of young minds and bodies after the seasonal break. News of Jaune and his friends' involvement in taking down a corrupt politician and his psychopathic daughter had nearly made headline news, though Professor Ozpin had assured them that any mentioning of their names was strictly reserved for appropriate eyes and that their safety was on his top priority.

But all that was about to change this fateful day as Jaune walked into Team RWBY's dorm, along with his fellow teammates and a whiteboard; the exact same whiteboard that Ruby had acquired when she had started their previous operation, "Operation: Jaune's Ex-Girlfriend". But now it was time Jaune planned his own operation but first he needed to discuss the agreement between himself, the hunter, and his friends, the prey. So, once his teammates had taken their spots amongst those of Team RWBY, Jaune gestured towards the whiteboard.

At the top of the dry-erase whiteboard was the title for his operation; "Operation: Jaune's Dastardly Revenge" while below it was the list of his friends' names along with the days of the week. Along the sides of the whiteboard was various scribbles of words, most likely ideas for various punishments his friends/prey would face on their chosen days. Since there was only seven of his friends, Jaune had decided that the last week of their break would be the focus point of his week of revenge.

Now, don't get him wrong. He had already forgiven his friends for what they had done after finally ridding him of his psychopathic stalker ex-girlfriend but despite his pleas they were all quite adamant with fulfilling their debt to him. And it was in fact, they that came up with this idea but had decided to have a meeting before their first day. Which brought him to now as he gestured towards the whiteboard before his friends.

"Thank you all for coming." said Jaune, smiling in a very businessman-like manner, causing Pyrrha to giggle at her leader's mannerism. "This meeting is to decide in what order you will be taking place for the coming week of revenge." he said, pointing to the first name on the board; Ruby. "Ruby." he started, facing his sister-team-leader, who jolted up at the sound of her name being called. "Since you were there beside me facing Bella's wrath, I've decided to have you go first so we can just get it out of the way. As such, you'll be taking Monday's place." he said, drawing a red line between Ruby's name and Monday. "Do you have any problems with this? Anything important coming up or event taking place?" he asked, after all he wanted to punish his friends but that didn't mean he wanted to potentially ruin his friendships with them, especially not after all they'd done for him.

After pondering for a moment, Ruby finally decided to to shake her head as she turned to address her fellow team leader. "No, I should be good on Monday. The X-Ray and Vav marathon won't be airing until Friday anyway and Crescent Rose shouldn't need a tune up for a while, so I think I'm good for Monday." she replied as Jaune nodded his head in confirmation as he drew a check mark beside Ruby's name on the board.

"Now, do you have any grievances about your revenge day? Any limits you want me to place?" he asked as he readied himself to write down any number of limits Ruby may place upon him. Some may say that limits didn't exist between a person getting his revenge and his targets but Jaune cared about his friends, even after pulling his ex into his life, he still didn't want to ruin any chance he had with them.

"No messing with Crescent Rose." she said, watching him jot down her words below her name into a little drawing of a box meant to simulate Monday. "No messing with my cloak...It has sentimental value." she said softly, rubbing her index finger and her thumb along the silky fabric with a sweet smile as Yang placed her left arm around her little sister, pulling her into a close embrace.

"Anything else?" he asked once more, turning his head to see Ruby reply with a silence shake of her head before turning back to finish writing her last limitation. "Alright, that's about it for Ruby's limits. Does anyone want to volunteer for Tuesday?" he asked, turning to face his friends just as he noticed Blake's hand had raised. "Yes, Blake?" he asked, wondering if she was volunteering to take Tuesday or just had a question for him.

"I'll take Tuesday. An author is visiting this week and I want to get this out of the way before anything happens." said Blake as Jaune turned to draw a line between her and Tuesday. "As for limits; nothing that affects my status as a Faunus and nothing that involves my books." she said as she leaned back against her bed to continue reading her favorite mystery book.

"Alright, Blake takes Tuesday. Anyone for Wednesday?" he asked, turning to face his friends just s Ren raised his hand. "Alright, Ren gets Wednesday. Any limits?" he asked as he readied himself to write down his brother-in-arms's limitations.

"Jaune, my fellow brother and faithful leader, need I remind you of who is my partner?" asked Ren, his expression deadpanned as his partner in question, Nora, rolled around behind on the floor, playing with Zwei and paying their competition no mind.

"Right..." Jaune muttered to himself as he turned to write down below Ren's and Nora's names. "Alright, we've got our first no hold's bar." said Jaune before moving to Thursday. "Who's got Thursday?" he asked, turning to face his friends just as he noticed Nora's arm was waving sporadically, causing him to connect Nora's name to Thursday. "Any limits, Nora?" he asked just as Nora was juggling Zwei and some of Blake's books as she stared into his very soul with determination.

"Hit me with your best shot, fearless leader!" she shouted out with her chest puffed out, causing Ren to sigh with a roll of his eyes while the others softly laughed at Nora's antics.

But before Jaune could ask for someone to take Friday, he noticed Weiss's hand had raised in an elegant and sophisticated manner.

"Seeing as it's only right that I repent for the calamity that I had done in my misguided decision to follow my PARTNER'S instructions rather than use my own brilliant intellect, I see no reason as to why I shouldn't be available for such a particular activity. Provided that it is within reasonable limitations and that I am able to walk away with little injuries that may have an adverse effect on my ability to perform in combat or other academic activities." said Weiss as the others all stared at her with a deadpanned expression, even Zwei was giving her that expression as well. "What?" she demanded, twisting her head to gaze at her friends in confusion and mild frustration.

"No offense, Weiss Cream, but a simple yes would've been good." said Yang, smirking even after getting a glare from Weiss.

"Seriously, that had to be the very example of a long walk off a short pier." said Blake, smiling behind her book as she, too, joined in the teasing of their resident ice queen.

"Oh, hush!" shouted Weiss as the others began snickering at her frustrations while Ruby wrapped her arms around her partner. "Ruby! Let go of me!" she shouted as she tried to shake Ruby's grip off of her form.

"Daww! It's okay my super bestie-best-best-friend!" Ruby happily exclaimed as Weiss sighed in frustration before resigning herself to her unlawful treatment from her would-be allies.

Meanwhile, Jaune had already connected Weiss's name to Thursday and jotted down her list of limits below her name, all the while smiling at his friends' happy expression. He could still hardly believe that after everything they'd been through that they could still be so energetic and joyful. Course that wasn't going to change his mind when it came to delivering swift and just punishments to them for putting him through a literal hell.

"Alright, that leaves Saturday and Sunday between Yang and Pyrrha." said Jaune just as Yang raised her hand with a smile.

"I've got Saturday, Vomit Boy." said Yang, smiling as her little sister was smiled like a weapons otaku at a weapons convention despite her partner attempting to keep her away from giving her a hug. "Just make sure nothing happens to my hair or my bumblebee." said Yang as her eyes briefly flashed red as she snarled at Jaune, who was now cowering behind the whiteboard. "And if anything bad happens to Ruby, nothing will save you. Got it?" she demanded as Jaune nodded his head rapidly.

After Yang had finally managed to calm down and Jaune had come out of hiding from behind the whiteboard, he drew the final connection between his partner and Saturday. "Then that leave Sunday to you, Pyrrha. Any limits you want to place?" he turned to ask as Pyrrha continued to smile at her partner.

"None such for me, Jaune." said Pyrrha as she slightly frowned. "I deserve whatever punishments you deem fit for me." she said as Yang snickered behind her hand, causing Pyrrha to look back at her in confusion. "What is wrong, Yang?" she asked innocently.

"Oh, nothing P-Money." said Yang, still snickering behind her hand. "Just never thought you were into that kind of stuff. I wonder what kind of "punishments" our resident knight has in store for his princess?" she asked as Pyrrha's eyes wided in realization, her arms pushing her body off of the bed as her face became red from embarrassment.

"No! No! No! I-I-I didn't mean it like that! I just thought that since I was the reason for Bella being brought to Beacon that I deserve the most punishment for betraying Jaune's trust. And after what had happened in the Emerald Forest-" and so Pyrrha went on and on, explaining her reasoning behind her words while Yang continued to tease the poor champion. Jaune stood back, smiling at his friends before his head tilted back to gaze upon the whiteboard. His targets were chosen, their punishments would be swift, and most of all his revenge would sweet.

Tomorrow would be the start to his operation and the beginning of his revenge. And his first target was the first friend he had made since arriving at Beacon Academy. The sweet little red-hooded gothic-lolita Grimm reaper herself, Ruby Rose.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **And there we have everybody! Our first victim will be none other than Ruby Rose!**

 **What will her punishment be? Well, that's up to you to decide. Leave your punishment for our favorite weapons otaku in a review or just PM me with your idea. Remember any and all punishment ideas will be credited to the person, who came up with it.**

 **Make sure to Favorite, Follow, and leave a Review!**

 **Till next time!**


	2. Cookies & Crumbles

**Greetings everyone!**

 **Welcome to the 2nd chapter of "Operation: Jaune's Dastardly Revenge."**

 **Today is the day Jaune will deliver swift and justful punishment upon the red-hooded, speed demon, weapons-loving otaku we all know and cherish, Ruby Rose. And today's punishment is brought to you by various readers, such as; Guahanboy98, rogueshadow88, Jack Lycan, ZERO, Ozanbrinn, and Loco103.**

 **Thank you all for you ideas and I can only hope I exceed your expectations.**

 **For those that had their own ideas, do remember that just because it wasn't picked for this chapter doesn't mean I won't pick it for the others. I just saw an overlapping theme with these select few and decided it was the most wanted punishment. So remember to keep leaving your idea of a punishment for the others.**

 **Also, I want it to be strictly clear that I WILL NOT turn this into a lemon fanfic. The "M" rating is merely a precaution for adult language and suggestive moments. I have no problems if lemon fanfics are your thing, you do you, but I'm not comfortable writing sexually provocative scenes with a 15/16 year old girl in them.**

 **Next Scheduled Update:**

 **Sept. 9th: "Operation: Jaune's Dastardly Revenge - Ch. 03"**

 **Make sure to Favorite, Follow, and leave a Review.**

 **Till next time!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Two

Was it possible to be more frightened of shadows than of Grimm? One may ask themselves this question on a daily basis merely due to paranoia but for one little Ruby Rose, she had more than enough reason to be paranoid. For you see, she was currently being punished by the one she called a friend. Though she had never seen him throughout the day, she could still feel his presence eerily creeping up behind her. But each time she turned her head, he was nowhere to found.

How was it that Jaune, the boy who was consistently beaten in all manners of strength, technique, and combat prowess, was able to instill this level of fear into her mind. She had faces armies of Beowolves alone in the cold night of winter for fun! And yet here she felt fear of his presence. Where had it all gone so wrong?

As she neared the academy's kitchen, she double checked that her surroundings were still clear before swiftly entering the massive room in silence. A part of her knew that she was playing into his trap but sadly her desire for the sweet and succulent taste of cookies had eventually won out over her willpower. Which brought her to now as she peaked her head over the cafeteria's marbled counter top, peering into the empty kitchen for any unsavory individuals mainly any cafeteria workers that may proceed to kick her out for her previous late night snack times.

Yes, she had done this before but it wasn't like she was to blame! she was a growing huntress and some times that meant she needed some substance. Though, her dad would most likely say they were bad for her but if they were so bad then why did they have to be so delicious? Either way, she was not here in order to curve her sweet tooth, though not entirely, she was here due to the instructions of Jaune's punishments. Her mind blanketed as she wandered down memory lane to the moment her punishment had begun.

...Four Hours Earlier...

"Alright, Ruby, today's punishment will involve cookies." said Jaune, causing Ruby's eyes to widen to comedic levels as hope filled her heart over this potential punishment. "I have hidden 5 trays of cookies throughout the school and all you have to do is find them and decipher the clues beneath their plates, that's all. If you can do that before nightfall then I'll consider this punishment over." said Jaune as Ruby let out a prideful laugh, waving her left hand at the mere idea of this punishment.

"Jaune, no offense, but this doesn't sound like a punishment to me." said Blake, looking above the edge of her book to gaze at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, sounds like your rewarding her before her punishment even begins." Yang agreed, leaning back on her hands beneath Blake's bed.

"This will be a piece of cookie." said Ruby, cracking her fingers as she readied herself, lowering herself down to the ground in a racer's position.

"Don't you mean "piece of cake"?" asked Weiss, looking up from her studies at her dolt of a partner.

"No. No, I don't." Ruby replied when Jaune opened their door. She readily activated her speedy semblance and rocketed herself out the doorway and into the hallway, blasting throughout the first year dorms for the first batch of cookies while Jaune and the others remained behind.

"I've gotta ask, just what makes you think our leader, who I may remind you is already hyperactive without sugar, will be punished by eating the very substance she craves?" asked Weiss, her icy-blue eyes lingering on Jaune's hidden smirk as she slowly turned to follow after the speed demon.

"I don't believe I ever said what kind of cookies she had to eat, Snow Angel." said Jaune, waving them goodbye before following after the trail of rose petals in order to see his punishment come to fruition.

Meanwhile, Ruby was rocketing throughout the first year dorms in search of the first plate of cookies. It wasn't until she entered the dorm's community room that her silver eyes locked onto a literal silver platter of succulent freshly baked cookies. Their sweet scent was practically calling out to her in tiny adorable voices all screaming out to her child-like mind..."Eat us, Ruby!" they all screamed.

Well, who was she to deny such a request. Her fingers laced around the first cookie as her mouth opened, readily waiting for the taste of cookies to explode in her mouth. But twas the moment her mouth had closed and the cookie had broken apart in her mouth that she realized a dark truth. These cookies were not the sweet joys of life she had come to cherish. No, instead they were the abomination she had come to despise throughout her days of youth.

The chips of chocolate were lies!

These were raisin cookies!

But before she could purge the devilish taste from her innocent mouth, she felt a presence behind her. Quickly, she turned her head to see Jaune, leaning against the community room's doorway frame with his arms crossed over one another and a devilish smirk on his face. The two stared in silence for but a few moments, her cheeks were puffed out from the cookie's contents.

"Why, Ruby, you aren't thinking of spitting out those cookies are you? I worked so hard to make them, even had to give my grandmother a call just to get the recipe. I'd hate to see my hard work and my grandmother's legacy go to such waste." said Jaune, smirking as Ruby's pale face grew paler.

With an iron will, she reluctantly swallowed her chosen cookie, forever tainting her innocent stomach to the sludge of evil that was raisin cookies. Once she had swallowed the cookie, her eyes locked onto Jaune's stupid smirking face. But just as her mouth opened to give him a piece of her mind his hand had rose, halting her words while he maintained a smirk on his face.

"Now, Ruby, remember that you agreed to your punishment, right?" he asked, silencing any words of argument from the little red Grimm reaper. "If you can eat all of the cookies that I've hidden throughout the school then I will forgive your actions in the "Bella Bleu Incident"." said Jaune, dropping his hand and granting Ruby a moment to speak her concerns.

"B-But they aren't ALL raisin cookies, right?" she asked/pleaded when Jaune pondered in silence for but a moment.

"No, they aren't ALL raisin cookies." he said, causing Ruby to sigh in relief before she began to hear him chuckle. "But then again, maybe they are. Only one way to find out, Crater Face." said Jaune as she walked towards the silver platter of lying treats, plucking one from off of the plate and holding it out towards her, directly in her face. All the while wearing a devilish smile on her face. "Now, be a dear and enjoy your treat." he said, smiling as Ruby's face paled out of fear.

She wanted to deny it, beg Jaune to punish her in any number of ways, but she'd know her pleas would fall upon deaf ears just as his pleas had fallen upon them own deaf ears. This was her punishment and she needed to see it through, no matter how much she despised it. As her dad would say, she had made her plate and now she needed to clean it. And so, with great reluctance, she gently plucked the devil cookie from her friend's hand and held before her. The sweet voices she had heard before were now demonic as it screamed at her in fury... _ **"EAT US, RUBY!"**_ She took the demonic cookie into her mouth, nearly hurling at the disgusting taste of raisins but she steeled her nerves and swallowed the monstrosity before her friend. And for a moment she had felt pride, that is, until she saw that Jaune was now holding out the very platter that she was now destined to consume. It was in that moment that she'd realized a very valuable truth...Jaune was possibly the most evil person she'd ever met.

...Present Time...

Which brings her back to her current situation. Her stomach was calling out to the sweet taste of chocolately-chipped goodness but twas her mind that halted her movements. Her head peered over the counter once more double checking for any cafeteria workers. When she saw that none were in the desolate kitchen, she silently vaulted over the counter top and crouched beneath the various metal counters. She looked around once more for any lingering eyes before slowly making her way towards the platter of cookies. Suddenly, the sound of a door opening caught her attention as two cafeteria workers entered the kitchen, carrying a bag of produce.

"Ya know, Ah still can't believe that Bella-missy was such a fruit cake." said one worked to the other as she dropped the bag of produce onto the floor while the other opened the door to the fridge where Ruby, who was hiding above them via a hanging pipe, saw the next plate of cookies hidden in the refrigerated closet.

"I know, right?" the other replied, taking some produce out to throw away due to them being a few days past due date while the other started handing the replacements to his buddy. "I even took my niece to meet her at one of her meet and greets. Poor Clementine was devastated after that whole fiasco." he said, sighing with a shake of his head as he continued pulling out moldy food before replacing them with new produce from his buddy.

"And ta make mattas even worse it was that there Arc boy whom she was chasin' after." said the worked, causing the other to raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." said the worked, tossing out another moldy piece of fruit. "Now, that's something you don't expect everyday. An Arc right here in Beacon. Thought they were too good to be around us peasants at first but I'll be honest, that Jaune boy is definitely worth his salt." said the worker as the other laughed aloud.

"Ah know, just the other day the boy asked if he could use the kitchen to bake some cookies for his friend." said the worker with a smile on his face. "Ah couldn't even believe what I was seein' at the time. The boy straight up makes five dozen batches of cookies in a single night." said the worker as the other replied with a drawn out whistle. "When Ah asked 'im why he was going to such lengths he jus' replied that somebody needed ta be taught a lesson."

"Damn, never thought the boy was that cold." said the other as he tossed the final moldy produce into the nearby trashcan.

"Goes to show that everyone has a limit that can break. Ah feel rightfully sorry for whoever's on his shit list." said the other, tossing the empty bag into the trashcan as the other worked closed the door before locking it with the key in his back pocket.

"Yeah, no kidding. C'mon, if we don't get the next shipment the boss will have our asses." said the worked as she and his body walked towards the exit, unaware that the key in the man's back pocket was now in the dainty hands of one Ruby Rose.

As soon as the two men left the kitchen, Ruby immediately went to work, plunging the key into the slot and with a twist of the key unlocked the door and revealed the contents of the refrigerated contents. But the item she was searching for was right before her eyes. A platter of green cookies...Wait, GREEN cookies? That couldn't be right. Cookies aren't meant to be green...So, then why were they? Once more, she steeled herself as she took the first cookie from the top of the pile and placed in her mouth. Only to immediately want to throw it up but she held her tongue and reluctantly swallowed the cookie into her stomach.

"Who heck makes cookies out of broccoli and cheese!?" she shouted out to the world in furious anger as she felt the presence of Jaune watching her misery from afar, no doubt with a smile befitting a Beowolf on his face. Out of every punishment she had ever been faced with THIS was the worst possible kind. Cookies were everything to little Ruby and here she was being force to consume the worst cookie combinations imaginable. Could you even imagine a worse punishment than this?

Sadly, she had made a promise to Jaune that she'd endure her punishment if it meant regaining his trust in her. She was the cause of his suffering and it was only right that she faced his punishment like a Huntress. Except a Huntress didn't have to go through torture like this! But with great reluctance and even greater resolve, she ate the disgusting plate of broccoli and cheese cookies, her face becoming green from the very taste that bombarded her poor defenseless stomach.

She bent over her knees, heaving in deep breaths as she attempted to calm herself from her potential vomiting. If she vomit now she'd never hear the end of it from Yang or Jaune. Jaune was supposed to be Vomit Boy not her and she wasn't about to give Jaune that satisfaction. After calming her stomach, she flipped the plate onto it's back to decipher the next clue. "Your next trial is where knowledge is bountiful, silence is golden, and stories are retold." A prideful smirk graced her lips as she turned towards the exit. "C'mon, Jaune! I've already seen the gates of H-E-Double Hockey Sticks! There's nothing you could do to make my suffering even worse!" she shouted out into the cafeteria before leaving the massive room unaware that Jaune was just nearby with a devilish grin on his face.

"Oh, Ruby, if you thought this was hell then you're in for a rude awakening." said Jaune, smiling as he engulfed a cookie into his mouth as Ruby left for the next trial by cookies.

...Two Hours Later...

Was it possible to wish for the sweet release of death if it meant being rid of the grotesque and sinful punishment of consuming various amounts of the most horrid combinations of cookies known to mankind. Seriously, if someone had told her that were people out there that WILLINGLY ate cookies like the ones she'd eaten she'd be the first one to jump onto her soapbox. OK, raisin cookies she could at least understand, albeit very reluctantly, but cookies made out of broccoli and cheese? That was just asking for trouble.

But, she had to see her punishment through to the end. It was the only way she'd be able to face being in the same room as him. She had made a stupid mistake and she was going to fix it because that was just how much her friendship with him mattered. Although, with how these trials were going so far, she was going to be having a REAL tough time getting used to him again. Who knew that lovable, goofball Jaune could be devilish and manipulative? Goes to show that you shouldn't judge a weapon by it's look.

Nevertheless, she was...somewhat ready for her next trial. She had taken to noticing that underneath each plate of cookies was a written clue on where to find the next plate. Luckily, her third wasn't as far off as she'd thought as it was located where "knowledge is bountiful and silence is golden". Well, it was a no brain-er that the third platter of cookies was in the academy's library.

And so, here she was, standing amongst the great and desolate halls of Beacon Academy's hall of learning. Silence greeted her ears and the smell of decade old books filled her nostrils. She was never much of an avid reader, although she did have her favorites, those being fairy tales and heroic epics. She always enjoyed hearing tales of a lowly farmhand rising up above the rest to meet the call to duty. Their epic ventures facing off against overwhelming odds and mysterious creatures. It was one of the reasons she had desired to become a Huntress, to become a hero that would slice away at the darkness and bring about a new dawn.

Except, she had made one miscalculation when searching for Jaune's cookies.

They were no where to be found!

HOW?! How was that possible?! Where else was knowledge bountiful, silence golden, and stories were retold?!

But then, it hit her, quite literally in fact, as a book place precariously on the very edge of the bookshelf plummeted down to her head below. Bonking her on the head before falling once more onto the floor, directly at the feet of her boots. Her eyes lingered on the book's titled as it filled her with dread..."Grimm Studies Vol. 4".

Her heart closed itself off from the pains of reality as the thought slowly donned on her.

Her next trial was not in the hall of learning like she had hoped.

They were in the lion's den.

They were in Professor Port's classroom, a place where knowledge was bountiful, silence was golden, and stories were retold for all to hear...

A sigh of exhaustion-filled dread exited between the gap in her lips as she brought her right pal to meet her pale white forehead. She had to remind herself that Jaune's forgiveness and trust were worth the pain and torment. But that didn't mean that she wasn't going to give him a piece of her mind later on, no sir. And so, with great reluctance, Ruby slowly made her way to Professor Port's classroom, making sure that each step had the weight of a thousand Goliaths, as if silently begging the unseen presence of Jaune to end her torture and come out from behind the corner with a smile on his face and a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

But alas, twas never meant to be as she turned the nearby corner to see not a plate of delectable chocolate chip cookies in the awaiting arms of a lovable knight but the bushiest of mustaches on the face of a very aptly names man carting a silver platter of mysterious cookies and he was happily eating them? That couldn't be right. So far all of the cookies she had to eat were the most disgusting bunch of FOOD that she ever had the displeasure of consuming. And yet here was a man who was happily munching on the very thing she was sent to devour. Perhaps it was stupid but Ruby couldn't help but be filled with hope at the sight of Professor Port happily eating the platter of cookies. She rushed to the portly man who's eyes widened briefly at her sudden appearance before his mouth became a smile.

"Aha! Ms. Rose! It's such a pleasure to see you this fine day!" Professor Port happily exclaimed, his portly belly jiggling as he bellowed out a hearty laughter. "I had heard of the incident concerning Ms. Bleu and I must say that I was so proud to hear that it was you and your friends who had brought not just her but her corrupt father to justice." said Professor Port, causing Ruby to scratch the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Heh, thanks Professor Port." she said, smiling at the compliment before she realized why it was she had come here. "Actually, Professor Port, I...uh, just so happened to have been walking by when I couldn't help but notice you were eating those cookies." said Ruby, watching as Professor Port's eyes locked onto the platter of cookies in his other hand.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Arc had come to me earlier this day and gifted me these delicious treats. I had assumed it was the young lad's way of thanking me for all of the vast knowledge that I had gifted onto him. Would you like to try them?" he asked, plucking the first one off of the top and held it out to her. "I assure you they are quite delicious." he reassured her just as Ruby happily plucked the cookie from his hand and placed it into her happy mouth, finally satisfied that her torment had a silver lining.

At least, that's how it should've been except that on the very moment the cookie entered her awaiting mouth she was bombarded with the hottest taste she could ever imagine. Her face became beet red and tremendous amounts of sweat exited her pores and fell to the floor below. Her breathing began ragged as she stuck out her tongue, waving at it desperately with her palm, as if that would have some magical effect on her raging hot mouth of hell.

Luckily, a fellow student was walking by at just the right time with a jug of milk in his arms. Without warning, she ripped the jug of milk from his arms, popped the cap, and downed the entire gallon of calcium while Professor Port and the unnamed student watched in shock and awe. Once the jug was thoroughly emptied and Ruby's trip into hell was done and over with, she handed off the jug of empty milk back to the boy beside her.

"Thank you." she said simply as the boy looked at her weirdly before turning away to refill his milk jug as Professor Port watcher the shaking Ruby with worry.

"Ms. Rose are you alright?" he asked, sounding genuinely confused as Ruby looked at him with shocked expression.

"Why are they so hot and spicy?!" she shouted, causing Professor Port to look at the cookie in his hand with a confused expression.

"Were they? I hadn't noticed any difference. I'd thought they tasted quite well." said Professor Port, eating the cookie in his hand with a happy expression while Ruby watched in shock.

But before she could utter another word she felt another presence behind herself, one that gave off an Aura of pure evil. Slowly, she turned her head over her shoulder to stare into the soulless eyes of her tormentor, Jaune, who was smiling as brightly as the sun itself.

"Thank you for the compliment, Professor Port." said Jaune, smiling as he walked past Ruby to stand at the portly man's side. "I have my grandmother to thank for that. She always did make the best cookies but I suppose my own are a close second." said Jaune as Professor Port placed and arm around his neck.

"Nonsense! Why I do believe that you have quite the gift, my boy! One that should be shared with the world!" Professor Port exclaimed happily.

"That's very kind of you to say, Professor Port, and perhaps you're right in that I should SHARE my gifts." said Jaune, smirking as Ruby's face began to pale just as he plucked another cookie from the pile and held it out to Ruby with an angelic smile. "What do you say, Ruby? Would you like another cookie?" he asked, his angelic smile transforming into a devilish grin as Ruby stared at the cookie in horror.

...10 Minutes And 44 Gallons Of Milk Later...

After ingesting most, if not all, of the spicy cookies on Professor Port's plate, she was finally free to check the next clue beneath Professor Port's plate. "Where hope is lifted. Where heroes rise. Go to where the beacon lies". Ruby thought for a moment as she pondered those words.

"Where hope is lifted. Where heroes rise. Go to where the beacon lies." she said to herself as she roughly ran a hand through her messy hair. "Gah! Why couldn't Jaune had just made these clues easier to understand!?" she shouted out as she walked outside the academy's building in frustration.

Throughout this entire day she had been betrayed by the very things she had once loved. Cookies were her only salvation in the pits of hell and yet here she was being tortured by the amalgamation of her worst nightmares. All she wanted was for this day to be over with but alas twas never meant to be as she plopped her behind on the bench that rested beneath the statue of Beacon.

There, she sat in silent contemplation. Had someone had told her that her choices would not only hurt her best guy friend but also send her down a journey of betrayal and misery via cookies, she'd rethink her whole life. But what was the point in dwelling on the past when there was no way to change what had already been done? All she could do was see this through to the end and learn from it. Course it also taught her the most valuable lesson of all... Jaune could be a REAL bastard when he's pissed.

It wasn't until she felt another press their weight into the empty seat next to her did she glance up. And even though she still had bandages covering most of her body, which were kept hidden underneath her clothing, she was still able to somehow maintain that aura of empowerment and beauty. Ruby's silver eyes lingered on the calm and collected expression of the very professor who had saved them just a month ago, Professor Glynda Goodwitch.

"P-Professor Goodwitch! What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be resting." said Ruby as Professor Goodwitch softly breathed through her nostrils, inhaling the sweet scents around her as she watched the blue sky alongside her youngest student.

"You're right, Ms. Rose, I am supposed to be resting. I'm sure the nurses are currently trying to hunt me down in order to ensure that I don't injure myself any further." said Professor Goodwitch, turning her head to give Ruby a lighthearted smile and a mischievous wink, catching Ruby off guard. "But let's keep this between us, hmm?"

"Oh...OK." Ruby muttered, casting her eyes downward as they sat in silence.

"Is something the matter, Ms. Rose?" asked Professor Goodwitch, her light green eyes lingering on Ruby's soft head of hair.

"I-It's nothing, Ms. Goodwitch." she tried to deny but knew that her professor would not let it go so easily.

"Ms. Rose, though I may be out of commission at this moment that does not mean that I am unable to offer my assistance to my cherished students." said Professor Goodwitch, placing a gently hand on Ruby's right shoulder, causing the little girl to look up at her. "Now, tell me what troubles you, please." she pleaded with a motherly expression. Ruby sighed, collecting herself as she unleashed a flood of emotions onto her professor, who sat in silence, hearing her every word. "I see... You feel remorse for the pain you had caused Mr. Arc and even though you knew he had forgiven you and your friends, you became adamant about rectifying your mistakes through the use of "punishments" that would brought down upon you by Mr. Arc. In short, you feel that Jaune should not pull his punches with you?" she asked as Ruby slowly nodded her head. "Ms. Rose, please do not take this at face value but that is quite possibly the most idiotic thing I've ever heard and believe me I've spent my early years as a Huntress with some of the most idiotic men and women I've ever had the displeasure of knowing." said Professor Goodwitch as Ruby looked up at her in shock and confusion. "Mr. Arc is not like most individuals. He is not vengeful nor is he malicious by any extent of the word. While there are some out there that, if placed into the same position as Mr. Arc, would no doubt go to extremes. But you must take care to remember that Mr. Arc is not like everyone else." said Professor Goodwitch, casting her eyes to the blue sky above. "Mr. Arc is many things but above all else I can say with absolute certainty that he were to have it his way, he'd readily forgive you all and welcome you with open arms. But, you are right in that you need to make up for the actions you've made. As my mother would often say, "You've made your bed, now it was time to lay in it"." said Professor Goodwitch, smiling as Ruby contemplated her words.

Suddenly, the double doors swung open to reveal several armored nurses at the top of the steps when one of the armored nurses's eyes locked onto Professor Goodwitch's figure. Her arm extend along with her index finger, pointing of Professor Goodwitch in aggression. "There she is! Make sure she doesn't escape!" she shouted as the armored nurses all charged on Professor Goodwitch's location. Ruby watched in fear as Professor Goodwitch sighed, picking herself up and turning back to deliver one last smile at Ruby. "It's been a lovely time speaking Ms. Rose. Do give Mr. Arc my thanks for those delicious cookies he made for me." said Professor Goodwitch, lifting a single cookie from her person with a slip of paper beside it. "Unfortunately, I found myself unable to eat the last one but I'd remiss if no one was able to enjoy it's taste." she said, handing the cookie to Ruby as a purple haze coated her body and she was soon lifted into the air as the armored nurses chased after her floating form.

As Ruby's eyes lingered on the single cookie in her hand did she realize what the clue had meant. It wasn't referring to a place but a person, more specifically the very symbol of hope for all of Beacon, Professor Goodwitch. She had lifted their hopes when they had lost it in the fight against the Widower. She had been their hero, who rised above and beyond to save them. She was Jaune's beacon. Although, she could only guess that the last line meant that she was supposed to go to where she was previously resting, that being the nurses office. Though, she could see why she had chosen to leave when she did. Those nurses were terrifying!

And so, with great reluctance, she consumed the single cookie but unlike the others she was not disgusted by it's taste. There was no alteration in it's contents, no illusion of grandeur, absolutely nothing was off about it. In fact, it tasted like a red velvet cake? For once, Ruby thoroughly enjoyed consuming her trial with a smile on her face. After swallowing the cookie, she opened the slip of paper that was gifted to her by her professor where she found the last clue to her punishment.

"A place of safety, a place of warmth, it is here where we are transformed." she said softly to herself and unlike the other clues, she had no trouble deciphering it's words. Throughout Beacon she had always had one place where she could go and genuinely relax herself. It was a place that made her feel safe and warm. It was also a constant reminder of the very thing she loved. With the speed of the wind at her side, Ruby zoomed directly towards her last trial, Beacon's Forge, where students could upgrade, repair, and continue to transform their weapons to fit their desires. And as she opened the double doors to the fiery forge beneath Beacon's grounds, she was no sooner bombarded with a heat wave of epic proportions and there standing amongst the flames that breathed in the ironworks was none other than Jaune, who held a platter of cookies in his arms and a smile on his face.

"Congrats, Crater Face, you've made it to the last plate of cookies." said Jaune as Ruby slowly walked towards him. "I have to say I had thought you would've given up after those broccoli and cheese cookies."

"You think those would be able to stop me?" she asked, standing proudly in the basking of the flame's glow. "There's nothing to could ever stop me from earning back your friendship, Vomit Boy. But, tell you what, I'll give you points for effort." said Ruby as the two began to laugh together. "So, this is the last one?" she asked as Jaune slowly nodded his head with a smile. "No raisins?" she asked as he shook his head in kind. "No vegetables?" she asked again, earning another head shake. "No sudden burst of flames?" she asked again, another head shake. "What did you do to them then?" she asked as she eyed the cookies with an analytical eye.

"Guess you'll have to find out." he replied, holding out the plate for Ruby to eat.

She eyed the plate in suspicion, her silver irises jumping back and forth between Jaune and the cookies he was holding. Finally, she had had about enough of the silence and plucked the first cookie from the top of the pile. She eyed it as if it would jump from her hand and plunge a fiery blade into her mouth. Graphic, huh? But, like Professor Goodwitch had said, she had made her bed and now it was time she lied in it. So, she plunged the cookie into her mouth, waiting for the punishment to be delivered.

But, there was nothing.

Huh, maybe she had finally caught a break?

Wait, why was there a strange tingling sensation in her nose?

And why was Jaune currently running towards the double doors?

It was here that Ruby was finally able to take notice of the room around her, more specifically the tiny bottle of sneezing powder sitting atop the counter nearby as well as a note lying beside the tiny bottle. Struggling to hold the tingling sensation at bay, Ruby lifted the note to her tearful eyes to see a note written by the every boy who had ran faster than Zwei when it was time to go to the V-E-T. "Thanks for helping with Bella, Ruby. Consider your punishment officially over. Oh, and PS; I made these cookies especially for you, Crater Face." said the note followed by his signature and a picture of Ruby sneezing a cloud of powdered Dust. Ruby's head lifted up to see that the cloud of dust was not ordinary dust but the very same volatile Dust that earned her the nickname "Crater Face". And just before she blew her nostrils a single thought entered her mind.

"Well played, Vomit Boy." she said before letting out a humongous sneeze, setting off a chain reaction that activated the Dust around her, creating a massive blast of concussive wave that shook the very foundation of Beacon Academy itself. And all the while, Jaune was walking towards his dorm with naught but a smile on his face and a sparkle in his eye, even as several students were currently panicking over the sheer power of Ruby's sneeze.

It was just moments later that the now blackened Ruby Rose entered her dorm room, where her friends and confidants were in wait for her return. Upon the sight of her little sister covered in black dust, the fiery blonde busted out laughing over her cherished little sister's misery while Blake and Weiss at least attempted to quiet their rising giggles out of respect for their leader. After a few moments of Yang literally rolling on the floor laughing, she finally rose to her feet and wiped a tear of joy from her left eye. Then she walked four paces towards a mysterious box with a folded letter that rested on their nightstand.

Handing her sister the box, she watched as her unfolded the note and in just a few moments her pale expression became as green before she rocketed off towards the nearest bathroom while Yang and the others all laughed at her misery.

"I guess that's how the cookie crumbles, huh?" asked Yang as she and the others all began laughing even harder than ever while in the next dorm over, Jaune was smiling in his sleep, dreaming of all of the punishments that would be brought down upon his victims.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **And so ends the punishment for our lovable and very explosive sneezer, Ruby Rose.** **I'd like to once again thank the people who gifted me with their ideas for Ruby's punishment.** **I hope I exceeded your expectations. If not, let me know.**

 **But this was but the beginning of Jaune's operation and next on his hit list is none other than our favorite teenage faunus ninja catgirl, Blake Belladonna.** **What will her punishment be, I wonder? Leave your ideas in a review or PM me if you wish.**

 **Till next time!**


	3. Spoilers of War

**Greetings everyone!**

 **Welcome to the 3rd chapter of "Operation: Jaune's Dastardly Revenge."**

 **Today's target for punishment is none other than the anti-social, faunus rights activist, smut-loving, teenage ninja catgirl, Blake Belladonna. And her punishment is brought to you by SalinorTheDrake, rogueshadow88, Ice Emperor, and PolishFreelancer115.** **I liked these ideas mainly because, being the evil troll that I am, I am constantly messing with my friend with spoilers of her favorite shows and movies; though it's all in good fun, I assure you.**

 **Though, personally, I appreciate some spoilers because they help me to decide whether a show or movie is worth my attention. It's mainly why I haven't watched seasons 15 & 16 of "Red Vs Blue". Seriously, you leave us on a cliffhanger of what would've been an awesome beginning to a new season and then you just do a lazy timeskip?! And then you turn the whole time-paradox into a literal dick joke? Sorry, just venting. But yeah...I'm just waiting for a new season that fixes these problem and then I'll fill in the blanks with my imagination. If you guys liked the seasons then it's all good just understand that I am not a fan of Joe's direction. But I do believe he can get better with time...Just no more meta jokes. Leave that to Rick & Morty and Deadpool.**

 **Next Scheduled Release Date:**

 **Sept. 16th: "Operation: Jaune's Dastardly Revenge - Ch. 04"**

 **Make sure to Favorite, Follow, and leave a Review.**

 **Till next time!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Three

It was supposed to be an easy punishment; emphasis on "supposed". But alas it was not to be as Blake had quickly discovered after hear the notorious barking of the black and white hellhound that had been tracking her. Following closely behind the mangy mutt was his temporary owner, Jaune, who wore a permanent evil grin on his face as he and Zwei relentlessly tracked her down to her current hideaway.

"Oh, Blakey!" shouted Jaune as he and Zwei magically appeared beneath the canopy she was in. "You remember when Haruko bravely sacrificed himself in Chapter 65 of Volume 3?!" he shouted up at her, baiting her with the sweet delicacy that was reading.

"Yeah! Why?!" she shouted back at him in reply as he smiled devilishly

"Well, I don't want to spoil anything for ya but...turns out it was all a ploy and that he's the one that killed Akira!" he shouted up at her as her amber eyes widened.

"No! That's not true! That's impossible! Akira and Haruko were rivals! Haruko would never kill his best friend!" she vehemently denied while Zwei only continued to run around the base of the tree's trunk, pressing his little front paws against it as he yapped up at her.

"Hey! I'm just giving you a heads up! Speaking of which..." said Jaune, gripping the tiny and squishy body of the little demonic corgi as it's slimy tongue hung limp out of it's mouth. "Zwei! Fetch!" he shouted before tossing the little mutt up into the canopy.

But, thanks to her instincts and cat-like agility, she was able to narrowly avoid the pup's touch as she quickly leaped from the tree, caused several of the emerald leaves to cascade down to the ground. And as she turned her gaze onto the devilish smirk that rested upon the blonde knight's face and the demonic dog jumped from the tree to his side, she had to quickly realize a simple truth...That Jaune was by far the most terrifying thing she'd ever witness in this scenario. Taking off like a cat out of hell, she ran as fast as her legs could take her to her next hideaway spot. If she could could just finish her book without hearing anymore spoilers then she would be done with this punishment. Though, if she had to be honest with herself, the odds of that were in the millions. It was in this moment as she ran from the duo that her mind went down memory lane to the moment her punishment had begun.

...Three Hours Earlier...

Twas a lovely mid-morning as the raven-haired secretive catgirl sashayed down the first-year's dorm stairwell and into the community recreational room. She was hoping to find some peace and quiet in order to finally finish up her latest romance novel, "Ninjas of Love", written by the esteemed romance guru author, E.A. She had always dreamed of one day meeting the author but alas, much like herself, the author was rumored to be extremely anti-social and a colossal shut-in, which was why she opted to us initials rather than her real name. So much so that she'd outright refuse to attend meet and greets with fans and award ceremonies just to avoid the outside world. But what made it even worse was that if someone, usually a publisher or interviewer, pissed her off, she'd outright refuse to continue writing until she'd calm down.

The only reason she knew of any of this was the little author's notes she'd place at the end of each latest addition, as a way to interact with her readers without physically meeting them. Each author's note would detail her journey to finishing the chapter, answering any questions one might've had, and sometimes explaining as to why the releases were so sporadic.

As she had taken her place in the recreational room, setting herself down upon a nearby love seat, after getting a cup of tea, she opened her novel to the second to last chapter. She had been waiting to read these last two chapters for weeks now and she was finally, at last, able to sit comfortably and read her favorite novel. After the whole "Bella Bleu Incident" she had barely any time to read her book but thankfully now the problem was solved and she could read in peace.

Although, she had been wondering where Jaune was at this time. After Ruby's punishment, which had left her distraught as she had kept the mysterious box that Jaune had left her untouched and would often stare at it for lengths at a time. Was she thinking something would jump out at her or something? Eh, either way she was content with the peace and quiet.

Her fingers light skidded across the rough paper of her book, a sense of companionship filled her heart as she opened the doorway to a land of love, loss, and shadows. She had always loved books, even when she was but a little girl still learning to walk. Whenever she'd have a nightmare or a bad day she's escape into the mystical world of fiction. And though she had plans to become a huntress, in order to prove to the world that anyone could change for the better, she couldn't lie and say that she didn't have hope in becoming an author herself as well. Though, she'd most likely do it as a side hobby rather than a full time career.

Upon opening the romantic novel to the second to last chapter, her amber eyes locked onto the chapter's title, "The Spoils of War". It had been many years since the Ishikura Clan and the Sakura Clan had begun their senseless war. Many were killed, those deserving and those who were not. One such senseless death was the demise of Akira of the Ishikura Clan, an innocent farmhand who had fallen in love with Ashiko of the Sakura Clan. He had given his life so that she could live and put an end to the war.

Her heart thumped in her chest as she read each word within her head. She was so engrossed in her reading that she hadn't even noticed another presence had entered the room and was currently reading along with her over her shoulder. Suddenly, she felt a chill run down her back as a dark Aura made itself known but for whatever reason there could be she found herself unable to address the unknown.

"I love this book though it kind of sucks that Ashiko dies in the next book." said the voice before stepping back just in time to avoid Blake's reach as she quickly turned around only to see the devilish smile of Jaune Arc.

"Jaune, it's not polite to lie." said Blake, sighing as she turned back to continue reading while Jaune walked into the kitchen nearby to start his breakfast.

"But it's not a lie." said Jaune, causing Blake to set down her book as she stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "My sister, Evelynn, is the author to that series and she always gives me the first copy when she finishes a new book." said Jaune as Blake frowned at him.

"Pardon me if I find that hard to believe." said Blake turning her attention back towards the book while Jaune reached into his back pocket, pulled out his scroll, and began inputting a sequence of numbers until the solid ringing caused Blake's ears to twitch ever so slightly.

Suddenly, the scroll's screen bloomed to life and there smiling with a large plume of messy bedridden blonde hair and soft green eyes with bags under them was Jaune's older sister, Evelynn. From Blake's point of view she could see that the girl's room was an utter mess of snack wrappers, old fast food containers, and various empty cans of coffee.

Said Evelynn stretched her arms out, releasing a pleased sigh as several pops rung out through the scroll's speaker. "Hmm, hello Jaune." said Evelynn, smiling sleepily at her littler brother as she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes while Jaune continued smiling at her.

"Hey, Eve." said Jaune as he brought his left hand to the back of his head, scratching it out of embarrassment. "I didn't wake you, did I?" he asked, knowing her had but that his older sister was so sweet that even if he had she'd still say he hadn't. "Well, anyway, how things going with your book?" he asked as Evelynn yawned loudly, stretching her arms once again.

"It's going well, thank you for asking." said Evelynn, smiling as her eyelids blinked slower and slower as she swayed in her spot. "My publisher said that Volume Seven should be out to the public this Friday. But what about you? I'd heard from mom and dad that Bella was in Vale. She didn't try anything with you, did she?" she asked, frowning at the name as she tried to fight off sleep. She rarely got a chance to talk to her little brother as the only times she's able to is when she's on vacation with the family.

"She tried but luckily I had some friends to back me up. Speaking of friends, Eve, I'd like to introduce you to one of my good friends, Blake." said Jaune as he flipped the scroll's camera onto Blake's face, which she quickly tried to hide it via her "Ninjas of Love" book. "She's actually a big fan of your book series." he said as Evelynn smiled sleepily at Blake.

"Y-You're E.A." said Blake, her amber eyes widening at the sight of her. "I am such a huge fan of your books, I've read every book you've ever written. Even your original works on FanaticFantasy." said Blake

"Oh, that's sweet of you, Blake." she said, giggling absentmindedly.

"W-What's so funny?" asked Blake, frowning as her feline ears twitched beneath her black bow.

"Please, I meant no disrespect. It's just that I almost thought I was looking at a real life version of Kuro." said Evelynn, smiling as Blake's eyes widened to extremes. "And from the bottom of my heart, thank you for taking such sweet care of my little brother." said Evelynn, smiling as she yawned and Jaune flipped the scroll's camera back onto himself.

"Well, it's been nice talking with you, Eve. Try to get some rest, okay?" asked Jaune as his older sister slowly nodded her head in a daze before finally losing the battle and falling back onto her bed, snoring all the way. "Heh, out before even saying goodbye." he said to himself, turning his attention back onto Blake. "Believe me now?" he asked, smiling at her as her face began to pale.

"Then...Ashiko really does die in the next book?" she asked, pleading that it wasn't true though the devilish grin on Jaune's face had her doubting herself.

"Nah, not really. But then again maybe she does." he said, smiling at her. "I hope you're ready for your punishment, Blake. Because your punishment involves spoilers. Throughout the day, you will be allowed to hide somewhere on campus where you can finish your book, but if I can manage to track you down before you can finish it then I will be allowed to tell you one spoiler from any of the upcoming volumes to "Ninjas of Love". The only way to stop me is to avoid being captured and finish your book." said Jaune, smiling as color returned to Blake's face but before she could retort the sound a happy little bark brought her attention to the little black and white monstrosity that insisted on making her life a miserable hell. "However, do know that I won't be coming for you alone. Little Zwei, here, has been aching to spend some quality time with his favorite chew toy." said Jaune smiling evilly as Blake slowly took a step back. "Let's hope you can hide better than Yamato after his escape from General Tao's prison."

The moment she heard those words, her mind raced faster than her legs. There were many things that Blake hated more than anything else in the world; racism against the Faunus, dogs that thought she was their chew toy, and spoilers to her favorite stories. And right now, Jaune and his little hound from hell were among the latter. Without warning she raced off away from the duo though her impeccable hearing could still make out Jaune's last command. "Zwei...Fetch." said Jaune as he and Zwei chased after the teenage Faunus ninja catgirl.

...Three Hours Later...

And so begun the pain and torment she was forced to endure throughout the day as Jaune and that hellhound of his scoured the campus for her. And though she had left plenty of distractions and traps, it had seemed that Yang and Ruby were right when they had told her that Zwei was a professional hunting hound. And here she had thought it was merely for his canine sense of smell but nope, this dog was literally trained to hunt down Grimm and fight on the frontlines of combat alongside various huntsmen.

Seriously? Does no one in this messed up world ever take things even the tiniest bit easy?

Either way, it did little to cure her ailment of escaping the duo so that she may finish reading her book. One would think that it wouldn't be that difficult but you'd be wrong. In every instance that she'd thought she'd found a moment of peace and clarity it was just as quickly ripped away from her only to be replaced by the utter lies that spewed from Jaune's mouth.

Why did she believe that his so-called "spoilers" were lies? Simple, because she needed them to be lies. Otherwise, what was the point in following the adventures of miscellaneous characters if their journey was all for not?

Slowly and, most importantly, stealthily, she peeked her head from around a nearby corner, peering into the empty hallway that lead to Beacon's library. Where, if she was lucky, she be able to have some peace and quiet. Jaune may be wanting to punish her for her inactions during her teammates' involvement with his psychotic ex-girlfriend but that didn't mean she was going to go down without a fight. Though, she did admit that if she had just spoken out about her teammates' actions then it might not have grown as big as it had. She truly was a bad friend to Jaune and she was determined to owe it back to him but first she needed to get this punishment done and dealt with. She'd pay him back some other way...maybe she'd buy him lunch at that noodle kiosk?

With her natural cat-like stealthiness, she slowly made her way towards the doors that would lead her to a land of fictional wonderlands and most importantly, peace and quiet. But even as she made her way towards the double doors that didn't mean that she out of the woods yet, sort of speak, as her feline ears twitched beneath her black bow at the little pitter-patter of tiny paws that followed not too far behind her.

Swiftly, she made her way towards the double doors, making sure to leave a double of herself behind to fool the little corgi. After reaching and subsequently entering the silent hall of literature, she made sure to peek just enough to witness the little corgi spotting her double. The sounds of his paws slapping against the hallway tiles almost caused her to smile...ALMOST. Don't get her wrong, she'd admit that the corgi did have some usefulness, especially on cold nights, but that didn't mean that wanted to downgraded to being his personal chew toy.

Upon seeing her double fade away at his touch, the little corgi looked around, confused before putting his nose to the grindstone in search of her scent. But she had already planned for such an occasion after the other failed attempts. She had coincidentally snipped off a few tiny pieces of her ribbon and littered them throughout the academy in hopes that it would fool the dog into following the wrong direction.

But when she spotted the corgi walking off into the hallway adjacent from her she took notice that Jaune was missing from the corgi's side. This caused several alarm bells to ring out in her head. Had he gotten injured in one of her traps? She had made sure that they would only inconvenience them but then again this was Jaune she was talking about. What he had in tactical planning and charismatic aura, he lacked in combative prowess and graceful landings. Which only added fuel to the proverbial fire as said goofball knight was nowhere to be seen, which, in turn, caused Blake's paranoia to skyrocket.

But due to working as an elite in the early years of the White Fang, Blake was able to soothe her paranoia and replace it with her natural calm and collected mindset. After all, the worst thing for a person to have when in a stressful situation was paranoia. She had learned this first hand on her first mission alongside Adam and Illia when they had been temporarily captured by mercenaries of the SDC. For it was her own paranoia and anxiety that had caused them to be captured in the first place but thankfully their rescue had been swift and she had learned a valuable lesson on that day. That rationality saved lives while paranoia only took them.

Though, truth be told, not knowing Jaune's current location was causing her to re-think that lesson.

But for now, she'd put that harrowing through process on the back burner as she walked silently through the maze of books towards her favorite hideaway. She knew that not many came to the section she went towards as it was too far in the back to be bothered with. Not to mention it was rarely attended to by the library staff as they had yet to clean up her "nest", sort of speak. She had fashioned a comfortable bed using various pillows that she had "acquired" and even had a nice candle holder for her late night readings. Last thing she needed was Yang having even more dirt to tease her with.

After taking one final glance at her surroundings a sense of relief filled her as she plopped herself onto the pile of pillows, making sure to take extra measures in making herself comfortable before opening her book to her last point. _"As Sakura stood beneath the soft and gentle glow of the shattered moon above, grasping the last remaining memory she held for her lost love, Akira, a feeling of remorse for all of the moments they'd never share filled her with distress. After many years of war and bloodshed, they had finally achieved their dream of ending their clans' senseless feud but at the cost of losing the very symbol of hope in their hour of need."_ she silently read as feelings of sadness welled within herself. Though some may find it strange, perhaps mental, to be this distraught over a fictional character but when you've witnessed their highs and their lows, their dreams and their fears, and just about everything in between it was hard not to feel connected to them. To the reader, they represent a part of themselves that they love. It was why she loved the Ninjas of Love series, though some, meaning Yang, would adamantly deny this in favor of it's more adult romantic scenes. But they were only look at it skin deep, there was so much more to the story then pointless sexual scenes...But that's not to say that she entirely hated the scenes. Just that they were but a small part of the series that she'd come to love throughout her years.

But just as she was about reach the final paragraph that would end her insufferable torment from Jaune, without even a shred of warning, Blake's book was subsequently ripped away from her hands. In an instant, a fiery fury burning within her as she barred her fangs at the one who held her book in it's drooling maw. The cause of her endless misery was currently digging it's disgusting canines it's the soft covering of her book as it's drool streamed down it's edges before plummeting to the ground below.

However, even in the face of sheer adversity the mangy mutt still wore a happy expression as his eyes sparkled with joy being the center of attention to the object of his affection. Slowly, Blake stepped forward, fully prepared to offer her best apologies for chucking her teammates' pet through a window. But seeing her step forward, the demonic dog literally turned tail and rain from her, setting off every animalistic instinct within her, causing her to chase after the dog that had stolen her precious.

With her graceful agility, Blake leaped from the ground to the tops of the bookshelves, hopping from one to the other as she chased down the corgi that had stolen her book from her. His little stumpy tail wagging about as he ran as fast as he could away from the secretive catgirl as she ran along the tops of the bookshelves. Finally, the little corgi had managed to escape into the hallway, courtesy of an absentminded student who held a mountain of books in her arms only for said books to fall from her arms thanks to Blake as she barreled past. The girl's twin bunny ears limped at the sight of the pile of books as she frowned in annoyance at Blake's retreating form.

"Bloody, effing first-years..." she mumbled to herself as she bent down to clean up her mess.

Much like a beast that chased down it's fleeing prey so, too, did Blake hunt down the fleeing corgi as it continued to outmaneuver her attempts to capture it. Guess it wasn't just tracking the corgi was good at either. But, still, it was only a matter of time before Blake would be able to rid herself of the annoyance once and for all. Leaping onto the wall nearby, Blake launched herself at the fleeing dog, wrapping her arms around it's tiny body just in time to catch it and roll back onto her feet.

"Hah! I've got you now, you fuzzy little furball." she said, snarling at the innocent corgi she held in her arms as it yipped happily around her book, which was now coated in dog slobber. "Now... Give. Me. My. Book." she said, barring her fangs as Zwei opened his mouth, dropping the drool covered book onto the ground. Seeing this, she reluctantly dropped the corgi from her arms and watched with a ghost smile as it scurried away from her.

However, as she went to reach for it as dark presence made itself known, causing Blake to leap away just in time to avoid being hit by a capture net but in doing so, left her book wide open and allowing the net to capture her book. Blake's amber eyes followed the net's length of rope as it was slowly reeled in back to it's point of origin. That was when Blake had spotted Jaune, standing before her with a net launcher gun in his arms and a beowolf's smile on his face as Zwei happily bounded around him, yapping like the annoyance he truly was.

"Jaune." said Blake, snarling at Jaune's smirking expression as he held the net gun that held her precious in imprisonment.

"Blake" he replied, unraveling the book from it's confines before holding it in his hand regardless of the dog slobber that coated it's exterior.

The two then proceeded to stare at one another in total silence as little Zwei watched from the sidelines and for some odd reason a lone tumbleweed had blown between them, causing some mild confusion before they both had chosen to ignore it. But upon opening his mouth to speak the sound of Jaune scroll ringing drowned out his words, causing him to scratch the back of his head out of embarrassment before reaching into his pocket to pull out the ringing electronic device.

"Uh, sorry, about this. Won't be a minute." he said, apologizing to Blake, who stood across from in silence as her answered his scroll. "Hello?" he asked the caller as they began talking into the scroll's speaker. "Oh, Magnolia, what's up?" he asked, smiling at the name as the aforementioned girl replied in kind. "Whoa, whoa, Mags, slow down. What do you mean Douglas didn't show up?" he asked as more murmurs escaped out of the scroll and into his ear canal. "But he was supposed to come it today to cover my shift." he said, hearing the girl explain the situation over the scroll. "He activated his Semblance in his sleep and accidentally destroyed his house?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion before sighing as he face-palmed himself. "Seriously, of all the Semblances to have, his is probably the most inconvenient." he said frowning in annoyance. "OK, look, is there any possibility any of the others could come in? 'Cause I'm sort of in the middle of something right now." said Jaune frowning as he heard Magnolia on the other end reply before releasing a sigh in kind. "Alright, I'll be down there in an hour or so. And make sure to tell Doug that he's covering for me next time." said Jaune, smiling as Magnolia laughed. "I'll see you soon Mags, bye." he said, ending the call before walking back to Blake with her book in hand and a frown on his face. "I'm really sorry, Blake. But, I'm going to have to end your punishment a bit early. I have to head to work because my fellow employee can't control his own Semblance." he said before a lightbulb appeared above his head and his sour expression was soon replaced with a devilish grin. "Actually, I've got a different idea. What's say we switch up your punishment? If you come and help me with my part-time job then in return I'll end your punishment day?" he asked, holding his hand out with a dealer's smirk as Blake's eyes narrowed on it's form, contemplating the pros and cons this deal.

On one hand her punishment would be considered over while on the other hand it could potentially be much worse that her current punishment. However, if she replied "no" then the most likely case was that Jaune would move her punishment to a different date or worse, hold it over her head like Yang would do. In the end, the was but one solution to her problem. However, she would soon realize the can of worms she'd just open that following evening.

...A Few Hours Later...

It was in that moment as Blake's eyes widened at the sight of her friends, confidants, and teammates did she realize just how screwed she was. Standing before her was her friends, who all held their scrolls up as the proceeded to take multiple snapshots of her misery. Yang was especially satisfied as she made sure to snap at multiple angles while Jaune and the woman called Magnolia attempted to cover their mouths to stop their snickering. But unfortunately, Blake's torment was far from over with as her group of friends all took their place at a corner booth and after snarling at the flick of Jaune's wrist and the smile on Magnolia's face, causing her to sigh in annoyance before heading towards her friends.

"Welcome to Magnolia's Maid Cafe. How can I help you...DARLINGS?" she asked through clenched as her face turned red as Ruby's cloak and her friends proceeded to laugh at her expense.

 _"Heh, don't you worry none, Blake. You got off lucky compared to others. But perhaps this will be a lesson for you to learn."_ Jaune thought to himself as Blake began listing off the specials, one of which included her literally spoon-feeding the one who order it, that being Yang, who was laughing the entire time at her partner's expense. But even as Jaune was smiling at his friend's misfortune it still did not stop the number of punishments he had planned for the others, some of them were far worst than those of Ruby or Blake.

But for now, he was quite content to just sit back and enjoy the spoils of war as Blake, with a face as red as roses, was forced to smile as she spoon-fed her, blonde and buxom, partner her parfait as the others all took shots of her torture.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **And so ends the punishment for our favorite teenage faunus ninja catgirl turned temporary maid, Blake Belladonna. But don't be thinking the fun is over because next we have the cool and collected lethargic ninja-boy, Lie Ren.**

 **But remember he, along with Nora, are our "no hold's bar" punishment targets. Meaning you need to hit them with your best shot because I can promise you that any number of punishment we can think of have already been done to poor Renny via his own psychopathic-stalker, together-but-not-together-together, girlfriend.**

 **So, give me your best/worst punishment you can imagine!**

 **Till next time!**


	4. Matchmaker, Part One

**Greetings everyone!**

 **Welcome back to the 4th chapter of "Operation: Jaune's Dastardly Revenge".**

 **Today, our target is none other than the cool and collected ninja-boy, Lie Ren.**

 **Now, judging by the number of punishment ideas submitted to me, I've noticed a common theme behind a few of them. And so, today's punishment idea is brought to you by; ZERO, Anonymous Guest, Xenoguyver, and HerefromtheHeartbreak. Though, truth be told, I was kind of hoping for a bit more when it came to Ren's punishment but c'est la vie.**

 **In other news, I've decided to sadly drop one of my stories due various variables. The main case being that by the time I'm able to work on it, I'll have lost any drive to continue it's story. Which is why, as of this moment, I will be dropping "Shadows of Hope" from the roster and will instead offer it for adoption for anyone that finds the idea of putting RWBY in a Feudal Japan Era version of Remnant. I apologize to those that were hoping for more but I don't believe I'll be able to have the drive to continue it. Thank you for, hopefully, understanding.**

 **Next Scheduled Update:**

 **Sept. 30th: "Operation: Jaune's Dastardly Revenge - Ch. 05"/"Don't Mess With An Arc - Ch. 07"**

 **Make sure to Favorite, Follow, and leave a Review!**

 **Till next time!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Four

Truth be told, it was extremely difficult coming up with a ideal punishment for a man such as Lie Ren, his brother-in-arms. To Jaune, he represented the brotherly bond he never got to have when he was younger, on account that he primarily had older sisters to deal with instead. And he was sure that Ren saw him this way as well.

But it wasn't the brotherly bond that kept Jaune stumped when it came to creating a punishment for Ren. It was his sheer lack of anything exploitable. For as long as he had known him, Jaune had never seen Ren lose his coolness, even when the stakes were stacked against him, he never lost his composure and instead remained calm under fire. Though, this was mainly due the constant daily actions of his hyperactive, lightning-rod of a childhood friend, Nora Valkyrie.

It was mainly because of this that Jaune was nearly tempted to just give Ren a pass and move on to the next target. But then a strange occurrence happened up his doorstep as the white painted door swung open, allowing the orange haired lightning rod, herself, to enter the fray, thrusting her right arm into the sky, her fist clenched together as the sound of lightning strike sounded off. And for a moment, Jaune was stuck in wonder at his hyperactive teammate's entrance before it was swiftly kicked away once he noticed the scroll in her left hand.

For all of her sheer out-of-this-world craziness, Jaune couldn't help but smile at his teammate's antics as she continued to do various poses, upon which the sound of crackling lightning would accentuated them. The entire ordeal had only ended when the tell-tale sound of Nora's scroll's dying battery ceased her moment, causing her to pout as she looked at her scroll. But this moment of grief was soon replaced by a happy smile as she plugged her scroll into it's charging port and turned to face her fearless leader, who had continued to watch her with a brotherly smile on his face.

"Hello, Jaune-Jaune!" Nora happily exclaimed as she leaped onto her bed that rest beside the far right wall of Team JNPR's shared dorm room.

"Hey, Nora." Jaune replied with a smile on his face, watching his teammate jump on her bed with a joyous expression. "I figured you'd be with Ren, right about now. Is there something he needs?" he asked, watching as Nora leaped off of her bouncy bed before making her way to his side.

"Actually, fearless leader, I'm here to help you." said Nora, placing her hands on her hips as her usual maverick smile donned her face while Jaune continued to look at her in confusion.

"Help me? With what?" he asked, voicing his confusion as his teammate sighed in annoyance before placing her hands on his shoulders as she proceeded to shaking him like a madwoman.

"With Renny's punishment, duh!" she exclaimed, still shaking her leader in his chair.

"But why would you want to help me with Ren's punishment? If anything I thought you'd be the first to try to sabotage my plan." said Jaune, once Nora had released her hold on him.

"Listen up, fearless leader. No one knows Renny better than I and I know that not even the best could ever hope to break him. And while a part of me would like nothing more than to break your legs for even thinking of harming a single hair on my Ren. I also know that this is the only way for all of us to make up for what we had done. It's also why I decided to help you." said Nora, taking his hand in her's as a fiery passion was ignited in her eyes. "Together, we will do more than just punish Ren...We will break him." said Nora, smiling like the psychopathic madwoman she always was while Jaune tared back in utter fear as flashes of Bella's own psychopathic smile filled his mind. It was in that moment that Jaune had fearfully realized a singular truth. That if Bella was his psychopathic stalker then Nora was Ren's.

But before he could even muster single word, the soft yet warm hand of the madwoman, herself, latched onto his wrist before dragging him through the opened doorway and into the first-year's dorm hallway in search of the calm and collected, Lie Ren. Jaune could only hope that, for once, his target would escape his punishment out of fear of what the living lightning rod of a madwoman would bring down upon them.

...A Few Moments Later...

It was but a few moments later that the duo happened up their quarry, who was in the process of baking some delicious pancakes and sunny-side-up eggs. At the slightest turn of his head, the duo ducked behind the wall the separated the kitchen from the common room when they were currently kneeling in wait. Jaune watched his temporary partner-in-crime reach down into her pocket before pulling out a small container filled with brown sediment.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jaune asked, feeling slightly terrified as Nora answered him with a smile. "Nora, no. You can't do that. I told you that recipe is only for those with the sweetest sweet tooth." he pleaded only for Nora to blatantly ignore his pleas in favor of moving towards Ren. Choosing to remain silent, despite all sirens warning him to stop her, Jaune watched as Nora rolled towards the kitchen counter, where Ren was currently preparing his breakfast, adding cinnamon and brown sugar to his freshly backed pancakes.

When his back had turned away to return to his eggs, Nora was swift to pop open the container, quickly adding the mysterious mixture to the top of his pancakes before ducking back behind he counter just in time to avoid her partner's gaze. Now, one might be fearful that adding a third seasoning to an already seasoned delicacy would be cause for alarm but Nora was anything be fearful as she knew that their similarity would no doubt be mistaken for the other seasonings. That and her partner was never as attentive in the morning as he was during the day. Which was a weakness Nora would constantly exploit during her more adventurous moments.

When she noticed the slightest movement of her partner, Nora was quick to rolled out from behind the counter before leaping away with the swiftness of a feline towards her leader's current hiding spot just in time to avoid Ren's eyesight as he grabbed his plate of breakfast and glass of his specially made juice. Slowly, he made his way towards the adjacent table, unaware that two of his teammates were currently watching his every move, especially his partner, who was smiling wider and wider - if that was even physically possible - as her eyes remained glued to her partner's seasoned pancakes. As if in slow motion, the duo watched with mixed anticipation as Ren slowly sliced through his doughy pancakes with his knife before plunging the prongs of his fork into the triple-decked pancakes. Slowly, the clump of delicious mysteriously seasoned pancakes made their journey to the dark, moisty cavern that was Ren's mouth.

And as his lips closed around the seasoned pancakes, Jaune watched helplessly as his brother-in-arms's eyelids snapped open, his left eyes twitching a supersonic speed before his pupils shrunk to mini balls of blackness as his entire body slowly began to fidget. The duo watched with mixed emotions as Ren's fidgeting grew faster and faster until his sheer form was naught but a constant blur of motion. When suddenly, his vanished and all that was left was a shadow of his former self. No, seriously, he literally left his shadow behind due to his sheer boost in speed.

Jaune's mouth hung agape at the scene before him as the usual calm and collected brother-he-always-wanted was quite literally bouncing off of the walls at a speed rivaling that of Ruby. And all the while Nora was smiling happy as a clam watching her partner move faster and faster with every fidget. But then he stopped dead center in the middle of the room, his pupil still dilated but his fidgeting had ceased. Suddenly, the duo watched as Ren's fell to the group, utterly exhausted from his momentary sugar rush.

Jaune remained silent, mouth still agape and unable to move even an inch, as Nora happily skipped over to her partner's side, smiling all the way. Without a care in the world or the strange sensation of lifting her sugar coma'd partner onto her left shoulder or even the definite look of confusion and fear that was radiating from her fearless leader, Nora happily whistled a fine tune as she carted Ren away from the kitchen while Jaune quickly followed behind, though mainly out of fear of what Nora had planned.

"Uh, Nora?" asked Jaune, flinching ever-so slightly at Nora's psychopathic smile. "W-Where are you, um, taking Ren?" he asked just as Nora made a dead-stop in front of me, nearly causing him to bump into her as she slowly turned to face him.

"I already told you, Jaune-Jaune." she said, leaning closer to him as her expression took on a darker form. "We're going to break him." she said, still smiling as innocently as ever before as she turned back and proceeding to carry Ren off to meet his "breaking point". Jaune could only hope that Ren had more willpower than Nora had ideas. Either way, he knew one thing for certain... That by the end of the day, Ren would either escape to freedom or Nora would effectively "break" her partner.

...A Few Moments Later...

Twas around mid-afternoon when Ren's eyes lifted from their slumber, only to be greeting by the shrouded darkness that was his dorm room. How had he arrived here? Where were his teammates? But most importantly, was there any of those pancakes left? Though, with how addictive they are and his partner's rambunctious personality, the odds that there was any shred of pancakes left for him was nigh impossible. Saddening but for as long as Ren had known his partner, he knew that whenever there were pancakes involved, Nora would do most anything to achieve them.

After regaining his cool and collected composure and allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness, Ren felt a very familiar and yet very strange sensation on the back of his neck. Twisting his head around, Ren's eyebrows raised ever-so slightly at the sight of nothing and yet the sensation had refused to leave him. And while it is depressing to say, he knew that not even his brother-in-arms was capable to arousing this sensation within himself. No, there could only be one that would be able to catch him off guard and restrain him to where he'd be unable to escape.

A light chuckled escaped between his lips as he gaze forward into the shroud. "Hello, Nora." he said with a ghost smile as Nora, sitting upon a leather chair as she slowly ran her hand down the furry little back of Team RWBY's corgi, Zwei. Coming out from behind the chair was none other than his own leader, who stood to Nora's right with his arms at his side. "Hello, Jaune. I take it this was all Nora's doing?" he asked with a slight smile as his brother-in-arms scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah... Honestly, I didn't think she'd go this far. I figured she'd try to sabotage me." he explained as Ren nodded his head in slow succession before the both of them were silenced at the sight of Nora's raised hand.

But even as she slowly lowered her hand, neither male opted to voice their feelings, instead they remained silent even as Nora continued to stare into her partner's magenta eyes. Suddenly, a snap echoed through the room, causing Jaune to snap his attention to Nora just as she cleared her throat before finally coming to the realization. "Oh! Right." he said before being enveloped in the darkness once more and leaving Ren to Nora's whim.

Thought, truthfully, if Ren was to be honest with himself, antics like this from his childhood friend and partner was just another day to him. Actually, now that he thought about it, he was sure that anyone else would've snapped at this point but thanks in part to being around her for extended periods of time and his calming Semblance, he was essentially numb to his partner's "pranks". Though, he wouldn't lie and say that the fact that she had teamed up with Jaune didn't have him the least bit concerned. After everything they'd been through, he knew better than anyone that where Jaune lacked in combative prowess, he made up for with tactical planning. It was also one of the reasons he agreed with Ozpin when it came to making Jaune the leader. He'd never be able to handle the responsibility of multiple people, hell, he could barely handle Nora. And he knew that the last thing Pyrrha wanted was more time in the spotlight. And then there was Nora... Need I say more?

By the time Jaune had returned thirty minutes had passed with neither Nora nor Ren voicing their emotions. Needless to say, it made for what happened next all the more awkward for their fearless leader. The two childhood friends remained dead silent as Jaune fumbled around with several objects before finally being able to set everything up. After he had done so, Jaune stood back in order to watch the strange scene before him. Resting upon the table was a candlestick holder with three wax candles all illuminating the shrouded room and resting before the two of them was a plate of the most delicious food ever created by the gods... Pancakes. But not just any kind of pancakes. These fluffy disks of goodness had the exact same seasoning as Ren's earlier creations. The very same one that had a mysterious seasoning added on.

Nora smiled as Ren eyed his pancakes with suspicion before locking eyes with her own. Neither spoke but each of them knew exactly what the other was thinking. The only ones left out of the loop was Jaune and the little corgi sitting beside him. And just as Jaune was about to speak his mind, without even a shred of warning, the ropes binding Ren's form to the chair snapped free, allowing Ren the opportunity to escape his bindings and evade just in time to avoid meeting Nora's hammer. This positively shocked Jaune into reacting as he stepped between the two of them to prevent any endangerment.

"Nora!" he shouted at her though it seemed his shout had fallen upon deaf ears as the only one who held her undivided attention was the man just behind. "You can't just pull out magnhild whenever you want! What if you broke something?!" he shouted.

"I told you Jaune that we were going to break Renny!" she shouted back, hefting her massive warhammer in her arms.

"I thought you meant break his composure! Not break his bones!" Jaune argued back, clenching his fists when Nora suddenly began to laugh like a kid in candy store.

"Oh, Jauney, everybody knows that best way to break someone's composure is to break their bones. And besides after I break his bones I can spend the next few weeks nursing him back to health." she said, smiling innocently even though Jaune was absolutely terrified of her. "Now please, fearless leader, step aside." she said, taking a single step forward, to which both Ren and Jaune took a step backwards.

Suddenly, Jaune felt Ren's hand latch onto his wrist, pulling him away just in time to avoid Nora's hammer before he was subsequently pulled out of Team JNPR's dorm window and out into the safe haven of daylight. The two of them fell to the ground below with Ren landing on his feet before managing to catch Jaune in his arms. But, once again, before Jaune even had a chance to voice his mind, he found himself being carted away in Ren's arms off into the distance and away from their hyperactive lightning rod of a teammate, who was laughing like a megalomaniac super-villain as the two made their getaway.

After several minutes of running for their very lives, the brothers-in-all-but-blood rested beside the comforting shadow of Beacon's exterior wall in hopes of evading Nora's grasp. Struggling to catch his breath for the sudden burst of sprinting he had to do, Jaune was finally able to address his new temporary partner in crime.

"OK, do you want to explain just what in the hell that was!?" he whisper-shouted at Ren, who was busy trying to catch his own breath and fight off the strange sensation that was coursing through his body.

"I told you, Jaune. No matter what form of punishment you come up with, Nora is infinitely worse." he said, peeking out from behind the sanctity of the wall. Seeing no sign of their pursuer, the duo was finally able to relax against the wall, if only for a moment.

"But why would she be willing to break your legs?" Jaune asked, causing Ren to release a quiet chuckle as he looked up into the azure sky.

"I've always wondered that myself." he said softly with a smile. "At first, I thought it was because she wanted to help me just as I had helped her." he said, lowering his head.

"But now?" asked Jaune, raising his left eyebrow just as Ren was raising his head.

"But now, I think it's because of something else." said Ren as he turned to lock eyes with his brother-in-arms. "Nora has always been a little... Well, Nora. But the one thing that's never changed was her compassionate nature." he finished, smiling at a distant memory before he clenched his fists and turned to Jaune with steely determination. "Jaune, perhaps there is a way to punish the both of us but I need your help." he pleaded to Jaune, who looked into his teammate's steely magenta eyes before releasing a sigh.

"I'm not going to like where this is going, am I?" he asked, still holding out for hope before Ren decided to dash it away.

"The odds of us walking out of this uninjured are quite low. But this may be our only chance." said Ren, watching as his teammate, fearless leader, and brother-in-arms breathed in a tremendous gulp of air before releasing it as a sigh. The blonde knight turned to face his teammate, staring at the him with steely determination.

"Alright. What's the plan?" he asked, holding onto the last shred of hope he could muster. Though something told him, as his target-turned-partner smirk at him, that whatever plan they came up with would not be able to survive when it came to the hyperactive, lightning rod, megalomaniac, hammer-wielder that was their teammate, Nora Valkyrie.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Now, before you all start screaming and saying that Ren wasn't punished. Let me first say that I did state that any punish we came up with would be less than that of Nora. Which is why this became a two-part segment instead.**

 **Otherwise, I do at least hope you continue to read to see just what kind of punishment our unlucky duo has in store for our favorite electrically-charged psychopath. Remember to leave your ideas for Nora's punishment in a review or PM me, if that's your fancy, and I'll give it some thought on top of the punishment I already have planned.**

 **Till next time!**


	5. Matchmaker, Part Two

**Greetings everyone,**

 **Welcome back to the 5th chapter of "Operation: Jaune's Dastardly Revenge".**

 **This chapter marks the end of September which means that "Operation: Jaune's Dastardly Revenge" will be placed on the shelf until it's next selected month, which will be updated come this New Year on my other "story", "Phony Talks". There will be the story schedule for the year of 2019.** **Today also marks the beginning of October, which means it's time to begin the month of "Don't Mess With An Arc", another story that I've been working on and one that I hope you all give a read.**

 **Now, in hindsight, I probably should've merged the Ren and Nora chapters into one but as we all know hindsight's a bitch and unfortunately, I don't have a leash. Nevertheless, it's here now and as a result, today's punishment for the hyperactive, lightning-charged, pancake-devouring, sloth-loving, hammer wielder, Nora Valkyrie, is brought to you by HerefromtheHeartbreak, Ice Emperor, CombatFan134, Necrom Shine, & ZERO. Thank you all for your suggestions and I hope to make you proud.**

 **Also, you may have noticed that I decided to rename the previous chapter "Matchmaker, Part One". The new chapter name literally popped into my head as I was typing up this chapter. And remember to check out the Author's Note down below for a, not so-special, announcement.**

 **Next Scheduled Update:**

 **To Be Announced In 2019...**

 **Make sure to Favorite, Follow, and leave a Review.**

 **Till next time!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Five

Now, let it be known that never, ever, in Jaune's life did he ever imagine himself in this particular situation. Even when living in a house with seven - that's right, SEVEN - older sisters and having a psychopathic stalker, he still never imagined he'd be the wingman for someone that was as close to a brother as Ren was. And yet, here he was, helping Ren pick up girls. And truth be told, it was WAY worse than when he tried to "flirt" with Weiss.

Seriously, every time he managed to get a girl to pay attention to Ren, he'd just stare off blankly with varying degree of emotion. It was quite obvious that he was listening to the girls as they attempted to engage in conversation with him but for whatever reason there might be, it was painfully obvious that Ren's utter silence was turning the girls away from him.

And after hours, literally hours spent trying to be Ren's wingman, it became clear to Jaune that Ren was infinitely worse at picking up girls than he was. If that was even possible at this point. And so, seeing a way to get away from the silent "Casanova", Jaune quietly slinked away from his brother-in-arms. Only to be captured just as he rounded the corner by the very woman they were hiding from a day earlier. Her eyes burned with furious anger, sweat poured from her brow as her knuckles tightened on the collar of his jacket. Jaune never thought he'd see the day when Nora was absolutely furious but yet here was the day.

Jaune didn't even have time to speak out for help when Nora suddenly covered his mouth with her sweaty palm. Her furious eyes tell him exactly what would happen if he made any sudden calls for help. Reluctantly, he slowly nodded in silent agreement, causing Nora to release her hand from his mouth and allowing him to taste the sweet oxygen he desperately needed. Though, he still opted to remain silent even after she'd released her monstrous hold on his collar.

"You have exactly three seconds to explain to me why MY Renny is flirting with a bunch of two-timing floozies." Nora demanded, clenching her fists in anger as she imagine the many girls he had managed to woo with his amazing charm. Meanwhile, Jaune was feeling utterly confused over how Nora was interpreting Ren's silence as flirting.

After releasing a heavy sigh of exhaustion, Jaune ran his palm down his face before turning to address the entity that was his teammate, Nora. "Honestly, Nora, I don't even know at this point. All I can tell you is that Ren asked me to be his wingman and the next thing I know, I'm walking up to several girls trying to get them to talk to him. And the ones I do somehow manage to convince are completely turned off by his sheer lack of conversational skill." Jaune complained, finally relieved to have spoken his mind... That is until he felt the tug of his collar being lifted upward and carrying himself along with it as Nora held him above the ground and he eyes burned with righteous anger.

"My Renny is the most amazing man I've ever met! He's smart, brave, kind, and he makes the best damn pancakes in the entire world! These girls would be lucky to have him and if they can't see his utter awesomeness then they don't deserve him!" she shouted, not even caring that several students had stopped their progress to watch the spectacle. Once she had noticed them, she slowly twisted her head to where she could glare into their very souls. "Keep it moving!" she commanded, sending absolute fear into the hearts of the bystanders as they all took off at accelerated speeds away from the borderline explosion that was Nora Valkyrie.

"I don't get it." Jaune struggled to say as Nora's grip tightened on his collar, causing her knuckles to whiten. "If you're so enamored by him, why don't you just ask him out yourself?" he asked, causing several alarm bells to go off in Nora's head as she momentarily forgot her anger and jealousy as her entire face reddened to that of a tomato. Then, without even a shred of warning, Nora's hulking hold on his collar lessened until his own ass and the ground became very intimate, causing his some minor pain that was quickly washed away thanks to his Aura. But, even as Jaune watched the muttering mess that was his teammate as her face looked like that of a ripe tomato, he was still left utterly confused over her reaction. "Look, Nora, I know that I can be a bit dense-"

"A bit?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and a teasing smirk, momentarily forgetting her own blubbering while Jaune glared at her.

"Not the point." he said simply, taking in a gulp of air before he continued. "The point is, it's pretty obvious that you're interested in Ren. Heck, I'd go so far as to say you're in love with him. So, I don't understand why you're so adamant about the whole "together-not-together" thing when you love him." said Jaune, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because what if he doesn't feel the same way? What if I do something and it ruins our friendship? I can't lose him, Jaune. He's all I have." said Nora as light tears begun to stream down her cheeks as she imagined a life without Ren.

And as years and years of being the shoulder his sisters would cry on, Jaune immediately wrapped his arms around his crying teammate. He knew first hand just how painful losing a best friend could be. And even worse when it was someone you fell in love with. It meant that everything they did was another part of them you loved while everything you did was something that could ruin your relationship with them.

But as he held the still weeping Nora in his arms a devious idea popped into his head. He had spent so many months listening to the pointless back-and-forth between his two teammates. It was so painfully obvious that they wanted to be together but neither wanted to ruin their friendships out of fear of rejection. Now, perhaps at a later date he'll look back on this moment and relent that it was quite possibly the dumbest, most idiotic, insanely put-together revenge plan he'd ever have.

But when has that ever stopped him before?

Suddenly, the blonde knight pushed Nora away from his body, making sure to keep his grip on Nora's shoulders to keep her from falling backwards as he stared into her crying and confused eyes. A fire burned in the pit of his stomach that raged on like a boarbatusk stampede. "Nora, I've got a plan. One that will definitely end your tears and Ren's stupid attempts to pick up girls. But first, I need to make a call." he said, releasing his hold on Nora's shoulders as he whipped out his scroll and proceeded to input several digits.

"Hello?" answered the other caller.

"Hey, Gwen." said Jaune, smiling as he heard the telltale gasp of one of his older sisters.

"Oh, Jaune! I've been so worried about you! When mother and father told me about the wretched succubus being at Beacon and your injuries, I was nearly prepared to dump everything and take the first transport ship home!" his older sister exclaimed, as the sounds of dramatic weeping filled Jaune's ear canals. True, he did love his older sister but if there was one thing about his older sister that he could do without, it was her melodramatic personality.

"I'm alright, Gwen. Luckily, nothing major happened-"

"NOTHING MAJOR!? How is getting poisoned by the Widower nothing major!?" she shouted through her scroll as the sounds of several people talking in the background attempted to drown her out. "I don't care if some idiotic producer is visiting the studio! I'm trying to speak with my adorable, innocent little brother!" she shouted towards the background. "Then tell him that if he's so eager to get an audience with one of my models then he can start making himself useful! Put him on trash detail! Yes, I'm serious! I don't give two piles of Beowolf shits of he's a major producer or not! If he wants to meet them so badly then he can stand to get his hands dirty! Now beat it before I shove this curling iron up your ass!" she commanded, sighing as she turned her attention back to her sweet little brother. "I'm terribly sorry about that ruckus, Jaune. Nevertheless, I expect a full retelling of everything that happened when I come down to visit."

"Heh. Well, that might be coming sooner than you think." said Jaune, scratching the back of his head out of embarrassment as his older sister grew silent. "To put it simply, I need your help. There's the friend of mine that desperately wants to be with another friend of mine and I know you're busy with the fashion tour but is there any possibility you can-" But without even a shred of warning it had appeared the Jaune's older sister had just hung up on him. "Hello? Gwen? Gwendolyn?" he repeated, before checking to see if something had went wrong as he input her number once again, only to receive an automated voice message.

"Greetings darling! I'm afraid that I am unable to reply at this time but don't you worry, I'll be back and more glamorous than ever before! Tata and have a marvelous day!" said the message before asking for him to leave a message.

"Huh, she must be busier than I thought. Guess I'll have to do this the hard way." said Jaune, talking to himself before turning to face the still utterly confused Nora Valkyrie. "Nora Valkyrie! You've spent your entire life pining after the love of your life, Lie Ren. But if you put your faith in me then I'll do everything in my power to make sure the both of you end up together-together! That's an Arc's promise!" Jaune exclaimed, as feelings of love and determination filled Nora's chest as she wiped away her tears in exchange for a the fiery passion of love. Today, would go down in history as the day Jaune Arc, the adorkable blonde knight became the harold of love. A bonefied matchmaker.

...A Few Hours Later...

It was but a few hours into the day when Ren rounded a corner after being shot down by yet another girl only to be thrown into a large sack before being forcibly carted away by none other than his own childhood friend and partner, Nora Valkyrie. Ren couldn't help the victorious smile that slowly spread across his lips. His plan was slowly coming to fruition and it was only a matter of time before he successfully ran out the clock on both his and Nora's punishment times. Say what you will about how they deserve their just desserts for their lack of actions in the previous operation. But the way Ren saw it, this was the better alternative for their leader. After all, he could barely come up with an ideal punishment for Ren, himself, and if he honestly thought that Nora, of all people, was going to be any easier then it was probably better if Ren and Nora were absolved of their punishments.

After a few minutes of Ren being kidnapped by his hyperactive partner, the smallest glimmer of light slowly vanished from the tiny holes in his sack as darkness consumed his world. Suddenly, the sack was dropped from Nora's grasp, sending it plummeting to the floor and Ren along with it. Though the pain was lessened by the protective force of his Aura, it still caused him some minor inconvenience for the calm and collected ninja-boy. Slowly, he loosened the sack's exit point just enough to squeeze his head through the tiny gap. But what he saw next would continue to enter his dreams for years to come.

Standing before him, in a pair of pristine white heels and a light pink strapless dress that clung to her form in all of the right places was his very own partner, Nora. Her usual messy bedhead hair that he'd spend endless amounts of time grooming for the day was shining as bright as the sun, itself. Her eyes, which were often vibrant enough to brighten his gloomy day, seemed to literally sparkle as she shyly tried to avoid his vision. For once, Ren was too stunned to say even a shred of intelligent words as the moment he attempted to speak all that came out was "Uuuhhh..." Suddenly, the two partners heard a chuckle from the darkness beside them.

"You know, I think he likes your new look, Nora." said Jaune, smiling a devilish smile as he slowly exited the pocket of darkness and stepped into the light that hung between the two silent partners. "It's nice of you to join us, Ren. I'm sorry I couldn't properly be your wingman but as you can see, we've been quite busy here." he said, smiling as a mysterious table suddenly appeared before the two of them and the light that hung above them was suddenly snuffed out. Then the darkness was slowly beaten back by the soft orange glow of the candles set on the table before them. The two clueless partners looked around for their fearless leader only to see not even a glimmer of his form and his presence mysteriously gone. "Now, it seems that your partner, Ms. Valkyrie has something very important she'd like to say to you." said Jaune's voice as it echoed through the darkness of the room. "And being the nurturing leader and helpful friend that I am, I decided to help while simultaneously delivering your swift punishments that you two attempted to sideline." said Jaune's voice, the feeling of his devilish smile haunting the duo's nightmares as they slowly realized that their fearless leader had seen right through their plan. "By the looks on your faces I can tell you've no doubt figured it all out. That's right, I knew the entire time that you two were trying to run out the clock on your punishments but unfortunately for you, I've dealt with my fair share of uncooperative guests. But, in the end, it didn't even matter." said Jaune's voice as he slowly begun to laugh like maniacal madman that struck fear into the hearts of his teammates. "Nevertheless, I'm not as dense as some might think and even I can see that it's painfully obvious that the two of you have deep feelings for one another than you realize. Which is why I've decided to help you both and I believe the best way to do that is start this lovely evening with a nice breakfast." said Jaune as he exited from the darkness with a silver platter in one hand and a smile befitting a demon on his lips as he lowered the platter onto the table before revealing their course, pancakes. "What we have for the lovely couple is a dish best served with love and as Ren is currently unable to hold his silverware. Nora, would you be a dear and please assist Ren with his meal?" asked Jaune, smirking as both Nora's and Ren's faces became redder than the ripest tomato in the entirety of Remnant.

Before Ren could muster up a single word his eyes soon locked onto the fork of pancakes hovering before him courtesy of his partner, who's cheeks redden as she tried to avoid his eyes. For once, Ren was caught off guard by his childhood friend as she slowly turned to face him with a shy expression, one he'd never thought he'd see again in his entire life. "W-Would you like to eat...sweetie?" she asked, her voice reaching a high pitch due to her nervousness. And in that moment as Nora slowly fed him the delicious pancakes, all sense of his usual cool and collected self was slowly broken away as Ren's own cheeks redden to embarrassing levels. If there was one thing about his hyperactive partner that he fear most of all; it was he undeniable level of cuteness she always seemed to have whenever she was genuinely embarrassed by something. It took a moment later for him to realize, as Nora's eyes widen, her mouth agape, and her shaking hand that caused her drop the fork onto the table as she brought her hands to her face to hide her blushing face and happy smile, that he had just said those word out loud.

Suddenly, the sound of Jaune's voice echoed through the darkness with a dark chuckle. "I do hope you two enjoy yourselves with our delectable meal of the evening... Grandma Arc's famous, or rather infamous, Lovey-Dovey Matchmaker Pancakes. A delicacy only saved for the densest of lovey-dovey couples, who, for some reason or another, are unable to confession their true feelings for the other." said Jaune's voice as the duo looked to one another before glancing back down at their respected meals as singular thought entered their minds at the same moment. That Jaune Arc, their fearless leader and resident dorky knight, was an even darker men than the darkness around them.

Note to self: Don't ever try to sideline the matchmaker.

It was but a few hours later that the so-called "Matchmaker" had entered Team RWBY's dorm room, where his partner and Team RWBY were having a competition on who could beat who in a fighting game. So far, it was looking to be that there was indeed something that Pyrrha was terrible at. This was very evident as the very moment he walked into the room a lone cup had just flown past him, hitting the hallway wall just behind him, followed by a aggravated shout from the Mistral Champion. An action that offered Yang plenty of motive to tease the usually calm cereal mascot.

"Awe, what's the matter P-Money? Can't back up those words now, can ya?" asked Yang, smiling very smugly at the fuming champion.

"That was clearly a glitch in the software and you know it!" shouted Pyrrha. Never in her entire life had she ever been so furious with something so minimal. Perhaps it was merely due to her competitive spirit?

"Yeah, it could be that... Or it could be that you just suck at gaming?" asked Yang, smirking as Pyrrha's face turn unnaturally red with anger.

But before either could utter another word, the sound of Jaune's throat clearing was just enough to silence their argument for them to turn their heads to look back him as he smirked at his partner's behavior. The most notable change was in Ruby and Blake as both of them instantly clambered onto their bunk beds in fear. Heck, Ruby was practically hiding under her red cloak while Blake was currently hissing at him as her feline ears folded back at the sight of the one who caused her such embarrassment. It was because of Jaune that Ruby had yet to open the gift box he'd left her and that Blake was now the mascot for Magnolia's Maid Cafe. It took only a moment for Pyrrha to realize that Jaune had seen her behavior and only a second for her to fix it as she quickly cleared her throat before looking at Yang with her usual sweet smile.

"Well, thank you for inviting me, Yang. But unfortunately, it looks to be that time for me to be getting ready for sleep. I hope you all have a good night's rest." said Pyrrha, smiling even as she walked past her crush and team leader and into their respected dorm. Where upon the closing of the door the telltale sound of aggressive shouted echoed past the door and into the hallway. "SO STUPID!" And though most would no doubt be concerned over Pyrrha's behavior, Jaune unfortunately had years of living in a house filled with older and very emotional sisters that his partner's furious competitive nature was just an average day for him. Nevertheless, it didn't stop his current objective as he turned back to, the now terrified, Team RWBY.

"Well, that was a thing." said Yang, causing Weiss to face-palm herself with an annoyed sigh.

"I swear, Xiao Long, you know exactly how to push our buttons." she insulted though she quickly found herself disappointed as Yang smiled like a Cheshire Cat.

"Awe, thanks Weiss-Cream. It's about time someone noticed." said Yang, smiling as she pushed Weiss's buttons.

"That wasn't a compliment!" screeched Weiss, her pale white face slowly becoming red from annoyance as Yang simply shrugged her shoulders at her fuming icy teammate.

"Eh, whatevs." said Yang, smiling even as her ice-queen of a teammate continued to glare at the back of her head. "So, Lady Killer, what have you been up to the past two days?" she asked the blonde knight, who decided to lean against the open door frame.

"Nora and Ren decided that wanted to try and run out the clock on their punishments and they almost made if not for Grandma Arc's special Lovey-Dovey Matchmaker Pancakes." said Jaune,. smiling as Yang and Weiss both raised their eyebrows at the dorky knight.

"You gave them pancakes as a punishment?" asked Yang, pausing her game to look at Jaune's form.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THEM!?" shouted Ruby, poking her head out of her cloak for a solid minute before ducking back under as Jaune had turned his gaze upon her.

"Oh, nothing major. But these pancakes are specially designed for those that have trouble communicating with their significant other." said Jaune, smiling as Weiss turned her gaze onto the knight.

"And exactly how is that a punishment?" asked the icy-heiress, her skirt scrunching up her legs as she shifted on her bed just as Jaune pulled out his scroll with a live video feed of Ren and Nora being as lovey-dovey as possible.

"Because, now I have it all on video and with that all the teasing material I could ever desire." said Jaune, smirking as Yang's eyes widen to comedic levels before she immediately took the scroll from his hands to look as Ren was practically feeding Nora, who was laying her head upon his lap.

"Jaune, I take back everything bad thing I've ever thought about you. You are a damn teasing genius!" Yang s\happily exclaimed as millions of teasing ideas popped into her head.

"Eh, you live with seven sisters for most of your life and you start to learn a thing or two." said Jaune just as he was reminded of why he was here in the first place as he turned to face the young heiress. "Now, Snow Angel, you've seen just what I'm capable of. Are you sure you want to throw down? No one would blame you if you decided to call it quits." said Jaune, smirking as he, too, pushed Weiss's competitive button as she furrowed her brow.

"Don't do it Weiss! Jaune's pure evil!" shouted Ruby, poking her head out of her rosey-red fortress.

"For once, I have to agree with Ruby. Don't engage Weiss, your pride isn't worth it." said Blake which only added fuel to the fire as Jaune smirked at the icy-heiress.

"Oh, and here I thought the Schnee family never back down from a challenge. Guess I was wrong." said Jaune, smirking as Weiss rose to her feet as she glared into Jaune's blue eyes.

"Guess again, Arc. The Schnee family never back down from a challenge. We rise above it and in spades too." said Weiss as a dark sense of foreboding consumed her very being as Jaune slowly begun to chuckle.

"Well, I look forward to testing your resolve, Snow Angel." said Jaune, smirking as he turned around to exit but not before saying one final good night to his victims. "I hope you ladies have plenty of nightmares."

"Heh, don't you mean dreams?" asked Ruby, smiling nervously as all sense of hope was strangled before her ad Jaune turned to look over his shoulder with a Beowolf's grin.

"Nope." he said, shutting the door and leave the girls alone in silence.

No one would be having any kind of pleasant dreams that night and come morning, Weiss Schnee would learn a very valuable lesson.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **And there we have it! We officially have our FlowerPower ship, or Renora if you prefer. Now, again, in hindsight I probably should've just merged the two chapters into one but can't change the past. So, instead we're left with the matchmaker. Now, on top of the ideas left to me by the aforementioned few above, this idea was also one that I had originally planned for a short one-shot when Valentine's Day came around where Jaune would discover his semblance that would essentially allow him to see invisible red lines between two people in love. The one shot would eventually go on to show Jaune as he attempts to play matchmaker with several of Beacon's students and faculty members. But, hey, least I can say I did it now (Although, I might still do it come this February).** **But next up on our chopping block, sort of speak, is none other than the ice queen of cold shoulders, herself, Weiss Schnee. So remember her limitations and give me your best punishment idea for our unlucky heiress.**

 **Now, as for my so-called "Author's Notes". After months, and I do mean months, of endless sleepless nights of watching RWBY over and over again, and checking out various fan theories about Dust, Semblances, and Aura, AND even getting some inspiration from cartoons and anime and other fan-made creations. I have finally created MY OC. And no, I don't mean the show. I mean an original character that I "might" use in a shameless self-insert story.**

 **The name for my OC is Douglas Spriggan; though his close friends tend to call him Doug, Greenie (Due to his Semblance), and Big Guy (Ironically, of course). He is a farm boy-turned-vengeful huntsman after a group of random bandits terrorized his home (No, it wasn't Raven's Tribe. Seriously, there are other bandits in the world). His weapon of choice is a set of Akimbo Dust Propulsion Revolvers, called Evergreen Titan, that uses a variety of Dust in it's revolving six cylinder chamber to provide added elemental effects. His choice in ammunition are Fire, Lightning, Ice, Wind, Earth, and of course, Gravity. But, that's not all as the twin pistols can be merged together to create a doubled-edged longsword that can also be enhanced with elemental properties. He is predominately right handed, has a slightly tanned complexion, due to working on a farm. He is short in stature, standing at about 5'7". His hair color is Forest-Green while his eyes are Wood-Brown. And his Aura color is, again, Forest-Green. Now, comes his Semblance, Giga Growth. Giga Growth essentially allows Douglas to create a physical projection of his Aura that surrounds his body in a humanoid exoskeleton-like body of green aura that can vary in size, depending on his will, which can then add to his strength, speed, and durability, though this does depend on it's overall size. As of yet, the largest form he can create is around 15 meters.**

 **Now, time for the trivia, which will be provided via bullet/star points.**

 *** Douglas Spriggan alludes to both Jack Spriggin, from the fairy tale "Jack and the Beanstalk", and Jack the Giant Killer, from the folklore story of the same name. The name "Douglas" comes from the Douglas-Fir trees located in the Valley of Giants, Oregon. It's name means "Dark River" is Irish. The surname "Spriggan" comes from the Welsh fairies of the same name, who were thought to be the ghosts of dead giants and were often depicted as having the ability to swell, or grow, to enormous sizes. It is also similar sounding to the surname "Spriggin".**

 *** Douglas's weapon, Evergreen Titan, is loosely based on Jack the Giant Killer's sword. It's name "Evergreen" comes from the tree of the same name due to it's leaves always remaining green throughout the year. While it's secondary name, "Titan" comes from the race of gigantic beings the ruled the world prior to the birth of the Greek Gods. It is also a taxonomic suffix often used to describe objects or living things of large sizes. (See the infamous sinking vessel, the Titanic, or the extinct prehistoric group of sauropod dinosaurs, the Titanosaur).**

 *** Douglas's Semblance, Giga Growth, is loosely based on Tye Longshadow's Astral Projection powers from the cartoon series "Young Justice". It's name is an allusion to a Spriggan's ability to swell to enormous sizes. The Prefix "Giga" is derived from the Greek word meaning "Giant". It could also be an allusion to the condition characterized by excessive growth and height caused by the over-production of growth hormones, Gigantsim. (See the famous wrestler, Andre the Giant and the giantress, Anna Haining Bates or Anna Swan).**

 **As of yet, I am still looking for someone to bring this character to life, via an artist's rendering due to me god-awful artistic skills. But for now, this what I've come up with. I hope you guys like it and thank you for checking it out.**

 **And don't forget to check out my other story "Don't Mess With An Arc" set to take over the month of October.**

 **Till next time!**


	6. Closure

**Greetings everyone!**

 **Welcome back to the long awaited "Operation: Jaune's Dastardly Revenge".**

 **So, real talk, I know that I made a whole bunch of promises about my upload schedule but unfortunately real life decided it didn't like that so I ended up getting a new job with a sporadic working schedule that ended throwing my upload schedule out of wack which in turn caused me to slowly lose interest in writing altogether.**

 **Luckily, I decided to just work and upload a single chapter for each story I'm currently working on that way I can work on all of my stories, properly plan them out, and, hopefully, upload multiple chapters every OTHER Sunday.**

 **I'm not sure if it'll work out or I just may end up uploading a chapter whenever I'm able to but hopefully it works out in the end until I can sucessfuly return to my normal upload schedule.**

 **And just in case any one want to know in what order I'll be uploading for the stories I'm currently working on this will be the order of uploading.**

 **1\. The Knight The Wizard.**

 **2\. Operation: Jaune's Dastardly Revenge.**

 **3\. The Master Huntsman.**

 **4\. Don't Mess With An Arc.**

 **5\. The Arcful Dodger.**

 **Make sure to Favorite, Follow, and leave a Review.**

 **Till next time!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Six

It is said that closure is something everyone desires to some degree but for some people like Weiss Schnee it was all they desired. One might even call her desire to see things to completion compulsive. But to others like Jaune, they reveled in those moments when the sweet and tantalizing reward that was closure is ripped away at the very last second, leaving their victims in a constant state of frantic annoyance. It is only when they are able achieve the closure they desperately craved could they finally have that release they'd longed for.

Such is the way Weiss had become as she rolled on the carpeted floor of her team's dorm room where her teammates, Ruby, Blake, and Yang, found her smiling with a crazed look in her eyes.

But before one could ask what had happened to the young heiress we must go back a way to the moment when Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, met the true monster that was Jaune Arc.

...Several Hours Later...

It was morning when Weiss Schnee arose from her slumber where upon rising from beneath the warmth her blanket provided her did she notice her teammates' absence from the room. Noticing a note hanging from her bedside she was able to read out a message they'd chosen to leave her. It seems that another author Blake enjoyed was visiting Vale for a book signing and Ruby and Yang had decided to tag along.

No matter that meant that Weiss could enjoy some peace and quiet for the day. After all, it wasn't every day that she could just sit back and relax with nice cup of tea and final enjoy the quiet.

So after dressing herself in her usual wears and locking the door to her team's dorm upon her leaving the room, Weiss made her way towards the first-year dorm's common room where many of the first-year students often chose to spend their free time. The common room sat adjacent to the dorm's kitchen where Weiss was currently heading towards. But as she entered the common room, she noticed a familiar mop of blonde hair was sitting on one of the common room's couches watching some game show on the holographic projection screen.

The person watching the game show must've somehow noticed her presence from her reflection in the nearby hanging mirror because the mop of blonde hair had slowly risen above the couch's backrest where she was thus able to see that it in fact Jaune Arc.

The smile he expressed on his face nearly threw her for a loop as she remembered the final words he'd spoken to her the previous night. Had he somehow forgotten what he'd said that night or was he somehow trying to cause her to lower her guard around him. No, Arc was many things but a skillful practitioner of psychological warfare was not one of them.

"Morning Weiss." said Jaune, smiling nonchalantly at the snow-haired heiress before he noticed that none of her teammates were with her. "Ruby and the gang aren't with you today?" he asked.

"Thankfully, no." she responded with a sigh of relief. "Blake decided to visit Vale today to attend a book signing and Ruby and Yang had chosen to tag alongside her."

"Yang and books?" he asked in disbelief. "Those are two words I'd never thought I'd hear in the same sentence."

And despite her desire not to, Weiss couldn't stop the soft giggle that escaped between her lips at Jaune's accurate description of Yang's feelings towards literature. It'd taken some time after Jaune had stopped flirting with her for a true friendship to grow and after learning of his history due to Bella Bleu did she begin to realize that Jaune was perhaps the only male friend she'd ever have. And while a part of her did feel that he could be more than a little annoying another part her had begun to see him as a true friend.

Though this did little to halt her feelings of suspicion towards his nonchalant behavior towards her despite clearly stating that today would be the day he'd "punish" her.

"It's true that Xiao Long's feelings towards literature is less than ideal but one cannot say that she is adverse to the idea of learning if she chose to attend Beacon Academy." she said as she entered the kitchen to begin making her tea while Jaune continued to watch his game show.

After finally deciding on some chamomile tea, Weiss re-entered the common room where Jaune was still in the process of watching his game show and took her seat at the nearby love-seat where she, too, sat alongside Jaune in watching the mindless entertainment.

At least it should've been mindless entertainment.

But there was something strange about this game show that seemed to appeal to Weiss. The game show wasn't something to be amazed by as all it was several people trying to win some judges favor using specialized talents they'd acquired throughout their lifetime. But what amazed her were the acts themselves as they were all drastically different from her own talent in singing. She watched with undivided attention as many people with terrible talents were kicked off stage while those with excellence were granted the opportunity to move to the next round.

And many of the talents she witnessed were nothing like her own. Whereas she held a certain level of excellence over her vocal range others held talents in areas of painting, acrobatics, and ventriloquism. Some even went as far as the mix multiple talents into one. And the judges themselves were practically the faces of every major entertainment industry she'd even had the pleasure to meeting. Say what you will but one cannot deny the advantages one had when they were the heiress of the only power source known to man and Faunuskind.

It was positively... enthralling to view and Weiss for one could not wait to see who of the final four participants the judges would pick to be the winner.

Weiss, herself, was partial to the little girl who mixed ventriloquy and singing to provide a certain air of classical music while at the same time using puppetry to provide a family-friends source of entertainment.

But just as the final judge was about to give their decision on who would become the winner the holographic projection screen that was broadcasting the game show suddenly shut itself off, causing Weiss's eyes to widen in response before turning her head to see Jaune looking back her with remote in hand and a smirk that almost seemed to taunt her.

"Why would you do something so childish? They were just about to announce the winner!" she shouted at him while he just remain seated with a smirk on his face before placing the remote back onto the table.

"Oh, come off it Snow Angel, don't tell me you forgot that today was your day of reckoning?" he asked their heiress with mocking tone of voice, thus earning himself more ire from said heiress.

"A Schnee never forgets Arc." she said with a sense of pride only for Jaune to get up from the couch and turn back towards her with a dark smile.

"Then in that case let's get a move..." he said before stopping and walking out of the common room with a smile on his face as Weiss's left eye began to twitch before she, too, reluctantly began to follow him towards whatever senseless destination he had in mind. All the while the desire to see the ending for the game show boiled in the back of her mind.

It wouldn't be until they arrived at Team JNPR's doorm that Weiss had decided it was best to question Jaune before whatever he had planned came to fruition.

"Alright Arc, I know that I already agreed to receiving punishment for my actions involving Ms. Bleu and a Schnee never backs away from responsibility but I must insist that you inform me of whatever poorly contrived dastardly revenge plot before we continue any further." she demanded as Jaune stopped with his hand still on the door knob to his dorm room.

"Alright, Snow Angel, since you ask so politely I'll go ahead and tell you what "revenge plot" I have planned for you." said Jaune, releasing the door knob and turning back to face the heiress with a smile. "You see I've noticed that you have a compulsive need for closure and I, as a good friend, wish to help cure you of this and in turn make you into a better, more rounded, person."

"How dare you claim that I have any sort of compulsiveness. Just because I simply wish for things to be a certain way and end a certain way does not mean that I have a compulsive need for closure." she denied only to sneer at the smirk on Jaune's face. "What?"

"Look all I'm saying is that we live in a world where sometimes closure isn't always an op-" he said only to cut himself off as he glanced down to check his fingernails, causing Weiss's left eye to twitch once more as she waited for him to finish his sentence.

"-tion! Option!" she shouted as Jaune smirked at her reaction. "Okay, let's say that this theory you presented has SOME merit. How do you propose we fix it?" she asked as Jaune opened his dorm's door to reveal a series of events all set up in the room.

"This is how." he stated as he entered the room with Weiss following in tow. "We will engage in a series of events until we successfully cure your compulsive need for closure. This will in turn act as your punishment AND hopefully turn you into a better person. So what do you say Schnee? You up for the challenge or are you too scared?" he asked, thus igniting the competitive fire within the snow-haired heiress.

"Hmph, very well, Arc. I'll play your little game but just know one thing. A Schnee never backs down from a challenge no matter how daunting or mundane it may be." she said with pride only to feel a dark sense of foreboding as Jaune pulled over a dry erase whiteboard and handed her a blue marker.

"Glad to hear it!" he exclaimed happily as he drew a cross cross pattern before creating a red "X" in the middle of the whiteboard. "The we'll start this one first."

"A game of Tic-Tac-Toe? You really believe that something like a children's game will be able to solve whatever problem you mistakenly believe I have?" she asked before drawing a blue "O" to the left of Jaune's red "X". "Tic-Tac-Toe can only ever end in there being a winner, a loser, or a draw between players. None of which will deny me closure." she said before smiling as she noticed that Jaune had neglected to place an "X" on the bottom right corner thus granting her the ability to win the first round. "Especially since I'm about to win."

But just as she went to take the winner's spot, Jaune instead grabbed the dry eraser and proceeded to erase the game they'd just been playing, causing Weiss to look at him with a mixture of confusion and furious anger as her left eye began to twitch once more.

"Why would you do that?" she asked as Jaune took the marker out of her hand before pulling the whiteboard off to the side with a smile on his face.

"I told you, Snow Angel, I'm going to cure your closure issue one way or another even if it takes me all day as well." said Jaune, smiling darkly as he pulled out a piano and looked at her with a smile. "Also you wouldn't mind if I played some music for background noise, would you?" he asked the heiress as she raised an eyebrow at the mentioning of one of her hit songs.

"Not at all. Though I have to ask why do you ask?" she asked with a quizzical expression on her face as Jaune returned her question with a devilish smirk.

And so the rest of Weiss's day went about as well as one would expect it to go. With her consistently being denied any satisfaction that would come with seeing at least one of the senseless games that Jaune was putting her through to completion as her own song, "Mirror Mirror" was being played on Jaune's own scroll on repeat. Only for that reward to be ripped away from her at just the last second. It was like being built up for hours on end only for everything to come crashing down upon you as all the hope and joy you once felt in your life is torn from your very being. It actually gotten so bad that Weiss was very close to having a mental breakdown and downright killing Jaune where he stood just so she could finally be free of the torture gauntlet he was forcing her to run through.

Damn her sense of pride for getting her into this mess!

Damn her past self for following her dolt of a leader's actions!

And damn Jaune for being an expert at psychological warfare!

Finally the ending had been reached as the bell chimed the end of Weiss's day of punishment. And just in the nick of time as one would say only for to instead glare a hole directly through Jaune's beeping scroll. This was mainly because instead of saving her from having to suffer any further it had instead caused the two of them to stop playing their game of chess at the very moment Weiss was about to win, causing her left eye to begin twitching at an accelerated rate as Jaune smiled innocently as he put away their game of chess. All the while Weiss sat there on the carpeted floor of Team JNPR's dorm room with a dazed look in her eyes as her left eyelid continued to twitch about. This couldn't be the end, could it?

Didn't she deserve something for going through this type of torture? No, you what, screw that noise! She DID deserve something special after the psychological hell she'd been forced into! But yet all she could do was walk outside of Team JNPR's dorm room with Jaune watching her retreating form in silence with a smile as she re-entered her own team's dorm. Upon hearing the door shutting on it's own, Weiss fell face first onto the floor as she brought her hands up to meet her face as she tried to muffle the screams of anger that erupted from her mouth. "GAH!" she screamed into her hands as she began rolling around on the dorm room's floor before jumping back up and doing everything in her power to recreate every moment of closure that Jaune had vehemently denied her. And after several hours of finally getting the sweet release that she so craved for from finally finishing the game of "Tic-Tac'Toe" to completing the dominoes that she worked tirelessly to complete only for Jaune to knock them down at the last second and so on and so forth.

Finally, she was able to find a rerun of the game show that Jaune had been watching just hours prior. It'd only taken a few more minutes of her time to finally get to the end with the judges about to announce the winner. Though in all honesty she spent less time paying attention to the act themselves and more the sweet moment of release she'd finally receive after all the hell she'd been put through. Finally she could free of the constant itch that'd been bugging her throughout the day.

Finally... She could have closure...

Only for that moment she'd been desperately waiting for to be ripped away from her as the wireless connection on her scroll random shut itself off as a blue screen flashed in it's place. The words she read on the screen instantly told her exactly what the world of Remnant thought about her as she read them. "Due to some software issues the internet will be temporarily shut down for the next 24 hours. We're deeply sorry for any inconvenience this causes." signed the faculty of Beacon Academy."

And just like all sense of hope that was building itself within the snow-haired heiress died as the notification flashed off of her scrolls screen, returning her to the very moment the judge was about to announce a winner. Only this time the screen was blackened with a familiar spinning circle directly in the middle of the frame. A nearly constant reminder that she'd forever be a wild animal incessantly chasing after it's own tail only to never be able to catch it. It wouldn't be until several hours later when the remainder of Team RWBY returned to find the snow-haired heiress rolling on the floor of their own dorm with psychotic smile and bloodshot eyes.

"Um... Weiss? A-Are you-" Ruby began to ask only for Weiss to leap back onto her feet and grab the young prodigy's shoulders as she smiled at her partner and leader psychotically.

"Okay?! You were going to say okay, right? RIGHT?!" she asked, throwing Ruby for a loop as she began stuttering in response, which in turn only fueled the rage that was well on it's way to boiling over in the young heiress. But luckily Yang was there to pull their crazed teammate off of her little sister and team leader. To which Weiss relinquished herself to cradling herself in her arms as she kept muttering Jaune's name with a murderous glint in her eyes.

And all the while Jaune was sitting in the common room with a relaxed smile on his face as he imagine what kind of punishment the buxom blonde brawler with a short temper he was going to put her through. Though, in all honesty, even he had to admit that dealing with Yang might just prove to be the challenged he'd been looking for.


	7. Start With A Bang, End With A Yang

**Greetings everyone,**

 **Welcome back to the seventh chapter of "Operation: Jaune's Dastardly Revenge".**

 **Now, today's punishment is brought you in part by "Anonymous Guest" who submitted to me their idea for Yang's punishment through PM. So be sure to send them your regards and such.**

 **Remember to check out my other stories for future updates.**

 **1\. The Knight The Wizard**

 **2\. Operation: Jaune's Dastardly Revenge**

 **3\. The Master Huntsman**

 **4\. The Arcful Dodger**

 **5\. A Bright Future (A/N: Set to release later on into the year.)**

 **Make sure to Favorite, Follow, and leave a Review.**

 **Till next time!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Eight

It was difficult to imagine that trying to escape on a motorcycle as an entire crew of gangsters tried vehemently to chase him down all the while a blonde girl wearing a bald cap was shouting profanities at their persuers like a sailor was how Jaune was going to end his day with the entirety known as Yang Xiao Long.

And yet here they both were, driving Yang's prized motorcycle, Bumblebee, down the urban streets of Vale as a bunch of gangsters chased them down in their cars.

"YEAH! COME AT US YOU COCKSUCKERS!" shouted Yang, her eyes red from rage as the sun's rays glistened off of the bald cap she'd been forced to wear.

"Do you have to antagonize them!?" Jaune shouted back over the roar of the engine as he swerved past a red light and into a nearby alleyway, causing two of the cars following them to speed past while another pulled in to continue following them.

"Hey, it serves these fuckers right for saying all that shit about me before!" she shouted back as they exited the alleyway at breakneck speeds, narrowly avoiding being struck by one of the gangsters' vehicles that had passed the alleyway.

"That doesn't mean you have to make them even more pissed off!" Jaune shouted back as he made serpentine motions to avoid the civilian vehicles on the streets as the gang continued to chase them down. "Hold on!" commanded Jaune, causing Yang to grip the back seat as they took a hard left, just barely scraping a parked car before accelerating down the street with the gangsters following closely behind. "Damnit! We've gotta get off the streets somehow!" shouted Jaune as he scanned his surroundings before locking onto a sign above an abandoned subway station. "I've got an idea but it's not exactly a smart one!"

"Whatever it is will have to do cause those jackasses are getting closer!" Yang shouted back

"Alright! Then you better hang on tight!" Jaune commanded as he swerved the motorcycle towards the abandoned train station. The gangsters all slammed on their brakes the moment they all witnessed Jaune and Yang drive down the stairs and into the abandoned subway tunnel.

After continuing to accelerate down the dark abandoned subway tunnels the two Beacon students finally exhaled in relief. Only for a random missile to strike the area in front of them, exploding upon impact. The force of the blast knocked the both of them off of the motorcycle that then proceeded to skid across the tracks before crashing into the curved tunnel wall. The two of them struggled to get back on their feet when suddenly several lights appeared, blinding them.

It was the gangsters that had chased them down. They were completely surrounded with no way of getting out. But then the group of gangsters began to part, allowing three figures to walk through to the front. There were two girls dressed in weird dresses that gave Jaune this strange creepy sensation while the bearded man standing in front of them glared death at them. And judging by the furious expression on Yang's face Jaune could only assume that whoever these people were there was definitely some bad blood between them.

And even as Jaune rose back onto his feet with a furious Yang, still wearing her bald cap, standing beside them as several gangsters all had their weapons trained on them, ready to pull the trigger and put their lives to an end the same question kept popping into his head.

How did it all get so messed up?

Well, to answer that we've gotta go back a bit. Specifically this morning when Jaune Arc made the terrible mistake of starting his day off with a Yang.

...Several Hours Earlier...

It was but a few hours prior to their predicament that Jaune entered the first year common room to find a certain pun-loving blonde screaming into her scroll. Her red eyes instantly told Jaune that whatever had happened was nothing good. So, instead of interrupting and possibly making himself a target, he instead chose to just watch the scene play out in silence.

After a few more minutes of watch the short tempered blonde shout into her scroll, she eventually ended the conversation with a sigh as she than ran her fingers through her own hair. It was only when she turned her head in Jaune's direction that their eyes met. And it didn't take long for Yang to give herself a facepalm. "Shit." she said in an agitated tone of voice before sighing "It's my turn, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah." replied Jaune, wondering what that conversation was that Yang was having. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"No, everything is not alright." she replied as her lilac eyes briefly flashed red. "A friend of mine just gave me a call. Said they wanted to meet up in Vale for some unfinished business."

""Unfinished business"?" he asked in confusion as Yang's sour expression soon shifted into one of slight embarrassment as she scratched the back of her head with her right arm.

"Heh, well... You see... I may have "accidentally" trashed his club the last time I was in Vale." she said as Jaune's confused expression changed into a deadpanned one.

"Yang." he said, pulling her attention back towards him, though not before having sudden flashbacks of her dad having the exact same look as Jaune's own. The kind that always told her that he instinctively knew that she was bullshitting him. "Define "accidentally"." he then commanded, causing the buxom blonde to sigh in response.

"Alright, alright. So maybe it wasn't so much as "accidentally" as it was more of a definitely." she said, smiling nervously as Jaune released a sigh of exhaustion as he brought his palm to his face. "Well, it's not like they didn't have it coming! If they'd just given me what I wanted then it wouldn't have had to happen. Besides they were a gang of criminals so the way I see it I was doing what a Huntress was supposed to do."

"And that's destroying public property?" he asked with a sarcastic tone of voice combined with a single raised eyebrow that instantly notified Yang that he knew she was trying to bullshit him. "Because, honestly, I think you and the rest of Team RWBY have a major problem of dragging everyone else into your messes."

"Pfft! Name one time we "dragged" other people into our messes." she challenged with a prideful smirk only for the fire within her to die out as soon as Jaune released another sigh as he raised his right hand to begin counting down.

"Well, there's what happened down at the docks with Roman and the guy from Haven, Sun. Then there was that time at the highway with Roman and the Paladin. Then there was the breach just a few weeks ago." he said as Yang suddenly reached out to grab his hand as her face flushed red from embarrassment.

"I said one time! Just. One." she said, releasing her hold on Jaune's hand as she then pulled away. "Anyway, the point is the guy, whose club I technically destroyed, wants to meet up and I don't think it's to discuss dinner plans."

"So, then the odds of this being a setup are..." said Jaune, drawing out his sentence so that Yang could complete it with an answer.

"High. Very, very high." responded Yang, leaning her back against the wall with her arms crossed over one another.

"So then what's the plan?" he asked, causing Yang to look at him in slight confusion. "Because judging by how you're making this friend of your's sound is telling me that he's probably got something big planned. And considering how the rest of Team RWBY are currently fairing-"

"Yeah, thanks for that by the way." she said with a sarcastic tone as she pushed herself off of the wall before she then took a step towards him. "Listen, Jaune, I get that you wanna help me out but this isn't exactly something someone like you should be walking into." she said as Jaune, too, crossed his arms over one another as devilish smirk grew on his face.

"Who said anything about helping?" he asked with a smrik, causing Yang to become confused. "I'm just going to make sure you don't take your cap off."

"My cap?" she asked as her lilac eyes drifted down to see the aforementioned cap in Jaune's grasp. Her eyes widened as she gazed upon it's appearance before her lilac eyes flashed blood red as she clenched her teeth and fists. "Jaune, I know I said that I'd make it up to you but there is no way in hell that you will ever force me to wear that!" she yelled definatly.

But of course, much like those before her, Yang Xiao Long would soon learn that no one could escape the wrath of Jaune Arc.

...A Few Minutes Later...

"I hate you." said Yang, frowning as her red eyes shined brightly with fiery rage as Jaune, the one who was forcing her to wear such a hideously disgusting thing, continued to smile as if the two of them were going on a picnic.

"Oh, c'mon, you look great!" he said, trying desperately to stifle his snickers. "Y-You can't even tell it's there!" he said before finally catching his reflection in the back of Yang's head, causing him to breakdown laughing as he held his stomach in slight pain.

Yeah, even he didn't think it'd be possible and yet here he was, laughing at a bald but seriously pissed off Yang Xiao Long. Well, she wasn't technically bald but it wasn't like the bald cap Jaune had forced her to wear made that fact any better. To a girl like Yang her hair was everything. She protected her flowling golden locks like a guard dog. So, imagine how damaged her pride was when she'd been forced to wear an item that forced her to see what life would be like without her precious hair.

And so here she was, wearing a bald cap that sparkles beneath the rays of the sun while Jaune literally rolled on the floor laughing at her misery.

After a few more minutes of having to listen to Jaune's laughing at her misery the two of them disembarked towards the transport station. But for Yang it was it Jaune had planned this from the get go as she'd been forced to endure the stares and murmurs from her fellow students. Course many of them knew to keep their mouths shut as they didn't want to incite her wrath. Though there were some like Cardin that had attempted to draw her ire only to earn themselves a one-way ticket to the clinic as many of their insults were cut off by her fist in their faces.

Needless to say, no one was messing with Yang that day. No one except for Jaune, who was smiling throughout their walk towards the transport station. Upon their arrival, the two of them embarked towards Vale, where they stopped off at a garage to pick up Yang's motorcycle, Bumblebee, and then drove off deeper into Vale.

And Jaune noticed that as they drove deeper into Vale's downtown area the more and more dirty and decrepit the area around them seemed to become. After a few more minor driving past dive bars and abandoned buildings they arrived at a large building with a massive sign just above the entrance.

This must've been where Yang was supposed to meet whomever invited her.

But before Jaune could attempt to enter the club he was then stopped when Yang placed her hand on his chest. His eyes glanced at the hand on his armored chest before drifting to her lilac eyes.

"Before we go any further I want to establish some ground rules. This is MY fight, got it? No matter what happens in there you stay out of it. Just let me handle it, okay?" she asked, though her tone of voice told Jaune that her question was really a command in disguise.

After silently agreeing with her demand with a nod of his head. The temporary bald Yang released a sigh as she turned to face the door. She knew that this was a trap but she also knew that the odds that they'd tried something else involving his friends was too high to ignore. She needed to stop them before they dragged them into her problems. And so with a push of her hands the double doors swung open to reveal a massive group of armed gangsters all with their weapons and eyes trained on her. But none were more surprised by her new appearance than the one who called her here as the massive red net in his hands slumped to the ground as his eyes widened and his mouth became agape.

"Blonde? Is that you?" the man asked with a raised eyebrow as Yang, tried to diffuse the situation with a fake carefree smile.

"What's the matter, Junior?" she asked with a fake smirk that did barely to hide her growing bloodlust as she and Jaune traversed down the stairs towards Junior and his gangsters.

"Y-You're-" he attempted to say before Yang closed the distance, her hand gripping his tie as her lilac eyes became solid red, silencing his words.

"Not another word, Junior." she demanded with a snarl. "Not. A. Fucking. Word."

It didn't take a genius to recognize when it was time to stop poking a wild animal. Unfortunately, no one ever said that Junior's men were smart as one of extended their index finger at Yang's bald head with a wide smile.

"Yo! This blonde bitch is bald!" shouted the random gangster, causing the other idiots beside him to begin laughing as they, too, started mocking her appearance. Many of them were unaware that their own boss, Junior, was already writing his will in his head as Yang released her intense grip on his tie before slowly making her way towards the group of men that dared to mock her.

"Do you boys want to repeat yourselves?" she asked with another fake smirk as her aura flared up, allow small golden wisps of fire to rise from her body.

"Pfft, you think we're scared of a big, dumb, bald bitch?" one of them asked, causing the others to begin laughing at her when suddenly the man who dared to insult Yang was sent flying upwards before he then plummeted down to the dance floor in a heap.

The other gangsters all turned their heads back to the one that had sent one of their own flying with a single punch. Her whole body was encased in golden flames as her eyes became red like blood.

And it was in that moment as Jaune stood off to the side as Yang then went to town of beating every gangster into the ground that he, too, learned a valuable lesson about his friend, Yang Xiao Long.

If you start your day with a Yang then you're goddamned guaranteed to end it with a Yang.

And such was the way Jaune Arc has ended his day as after witnessing another bloodbath between the red-eyed demoness and the gangsters as he absentmindedly climbed up the stairs out of the abandoned train station. His white armor was blackened from dust and soot as light smoke rose from his body due to the many, many, MANY explosions caused by Yang.

Upon reaching the top flight of stairs, Jaune then pulled out his scroll before scrolling through his contacts until he spotted Pyrrha's photo alongside her number. He then pressed the call button and waited patiently through the rings before he heard the telltale voice of his partner, Pyrrha Nikos.

"Oh, hello Jaune." she said through the scroll's speaker. "What are you doing in Vale? I though it was Yang's turn today."

"Yeah, it was but something tells me that she's got a lot of things going on today. So, I think I'll just call it a day." responded Jaune as he raised his hand to scratch the back of his neck. "But, uh, hey I might've say accidentally forgotten my bus pass back in the dorm. So do you think you could maybe..." he began to say before hearing the sound of his partner's giggles.

"Say no more." she said with a smile. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"And hey while we're here do you wanna do some last minute shopping? I've gotta get some stuff before tomorrow." said Jaune, smiling as his partner returned it with her own.

"That sounds grand, Jaune." she said with a smile before ending the call and allowing Jaune to place his scroll back into his pocket just in time to turn back around to see Yang climbing up the steps to meet him. The bald cap she'd been wearing was burned with holes that then allowed her golden locks to glow through like waterfalls.

"So, how'd your meeting with Junior go?" he asked with a smirk as she turned to snarl in his direction.

"We came to understanding..." she said as she pressed her hands to her lower back until she heard several pops before releasing a pleasured sigh of relief. "So, Vomit Boy, got any else planned for the day?" she asked as Jaune smiled at her.

"Yep, I've got a date with my partner." he said with a smile as Yang's expression changed to pure confusion as he slowly began to walk away. "I'll catch you later back at Beacon. Say hi to Ruby for me, will you?!" he shouted as he left Yang standing alone in the middle of the sidewalk. "And by the way, thanks for the picture!" shouted Jaune as Yang's scroll pinged, causing her to pull her scroll out and pale at the sight of a captioned picture of her with the bald cap on as she relentlessly pounded Junior and his men into the ground. The caption read out "Start with a Yang! End with a Yang!"


	8. A Spartan's Rage

**Greetings everyone,**

 **And welcome back to OFFICIAL Chapter Eight. I do apologize for the chapter mistakes lately. I had made a mistake with uploading but it won't be happening again. In response to the other mistakenly named chapters, I'll most likely go back and fix the mistakes when I'm able to.**

 **Anyway, this idea for Pyrrha's punishment is brought to you by "KingWombat" "Anonymous Guest" though I have taken some liberties of my own to make the story a little bit better.**

 **Now, I will address the whole "Jaune goes on a "date" with Pyrrha"** **thing that apparently some people disliked. First of all, I like Arkos. I am an Arkos shipper. But I'm also a Lancaster shipper in the moments when Pyrrha is no longer around. And if any of you have a problem with that and deem that this story is now ruined because of it then by all means you're free to stop reading this story. But as for myself, I'll continue to write what I want to write because I like to write. And yes, I am being petty. Any problems with that? No? Then I'm moving on.**

 **Don't forget check out my other stories like "The Knight The Wizard" for it's second-to-last chapter for Volume 6. And "The Arcful Dodger" for it's latest chapter.**

 **Make sure to Favorite, Follow, and leave a Review.**

 **Till next time.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Eight (Official)

If there was one thing in this world that Jaune never imagined he'd witness, it was watching his own partner, Pyrrha Nikos, a girl who many believed was fated to always be victorious in whatever challenge she faced, literally screaming into the microphone of his gaming headset as a nine-year old killed her for the 7th time in a row in an online competitive multiplayer game.

And truth be told the sight of seeing a friend, who was often so kind and cheerful that you merely associated the word "happy" with them, be turned into a red-faced psychopath hell bent on murdering the digital avatar of a nine-year old kid was both equally humorous as it was terrifying.

But this was the punishment the famed goddess of victory had chosen. In her own words it was a punishment befitting a person who has only ever tasted victory. And what better way to punish said person than to constantly rip their victory away from them?

And so Jaune had created "The Gauntlet". A series of games that he'd heard were the most rage-inducing games known across all Remnant.

Game number one was the infamous online multiplayer game, "Battle of Remnant 5". Infamous in the sense that it had constant server issues, lagging, egotistical tryhards, and horrible microtransactions. And here was Pyrrha, practically fuming with rage directly towards a nine-year old kid, who apparently went with the tried-and-openly-hated pay-to-win method.

And man was it pissing Pyrrha off to deal with. She had been quite insistent on starting with the starter gear because she believed that using a profile that was already equipped with top tier gear would've been unsportsmanlike to those that grinded through rank after rank to get there. Needless to say, she quickly regretted that action up her fifth death at the hands of "BadBadger96". And now, here she was with a controller in her grasp and a vein about to burst from her rage.

"Son of b... Beach." said Pyrrha, her left eyelid twitching as she tried to keep her anger in check. This was the punishment she'd chosen to endure. Her goal was quite simple... All she had to do was win one game.

Sounds easy as pie, right?

Well, you'd be dead wrong. You see, Pyrrha is many things. She was a straight A student in all of her assigned classes. She was more beautiful than a heavenly sunset. She was deadly on the field of battle. And she was sweeter than honey. But a gamer, she was not.

And for a person like Pyrrha, not being the best at something, whatever that may be, wasn't something her competitive pride was willing to handle. And after a few more deaths at the hands of "BadBadger96" it looked as if Pyrrha was just about ready to throw the entire game system straight out the window.

Luckily, the 1v1 match was drawing to a close. With "BadBadger96" leading with a score of 29 kills while Pyrrha lagged behind with a score of 5 kills, not counting the time she killed her opponent while they were stuck in a glitch.

The match finally ended with Pyrrha's digital avatar getting stabbed in the back by "BadBadger96" before her avatar's body was swept away by a river current and down into the bottomless abyss. The flashing "Match Over" sign indicating that Pyrrha, for the first time her entire life as a professional competitor had lost... To a freaking nine-year old!

Silence was what greeted Jaune as he watched his strangely quiet partner eject the game disk from the console before gently placing said disk back into its proper container.

Truthfully, quiet Pyrrha was scaring him a hell of a lot more than raging Pyrrha.

"Soooo, what did you think of your first game?" Jaune dared to ask, his body flinching as his partner turned to face him with a smile that contradicted the rage that was boiling within her body.

"It was a grand to be able to partake in such a fun activity, Jaune." Pyrrha replied, trying to keep her anger in check even though Jaune had been watching her the entire time and knew that she was far beyond fine.

"Well, since you liked that game so much then the next game will be..." said Jaune as he reached into the shopping bag for another one of the many games he'd purchased yesterday on his "date" with Pyrrha.

Honestly, he had no idea as to why he referred to the time he spent with Pyrrha the day before as a "date". Maybe he did just to see what kind of reaction he'd get from Yang. Or maybe he did it because on a deeper level he wanted it to be true. Either way, it wasn't going to stop him from thoroughly enjoying Pyrrha's misery. Say what you will but he made sure that his friends knew that they may be able to face the Grimm without fear but no one messes with Jaune Arc and gets away with it. After all, it wasn't saving Cardin from the Ursa that kept him off his back, now was it?

"This one! "Grimm Nights"." said Jaune as he pulled the game from its container before placing into the console. "I heard it's this REALLY challenging role-playing game where you fight monsters and bosses. It's supposed to be based on this other game made by the same developers before they remade it into this game. I can't remember what's called though. But I figured that this game should be a breeze for someone like you. I mean you fight actual monsters nearly every day."

"Well, it sounds grand." said Pyrrha, sending silent prayers of thanks to the Gods that she didn't have to fight against anymore players.

Little did she realize that this game was notorious for its random spikes of difficulty. Monsters disguised as chests. Players that randomly appear just to grief you. And worst of all was that when you died, you don't get your stuff back upon revival. Meaning you had to go to where you died to get your stuff back and you're shit out of luck if you die in a bad spot.

Pyrrha had better do more than pray if she wants to beat this challenging game.

The Game started off simple enough with Pyrrha needing to create and customize her digital avatar, which she'd appropriately named "Pyr", before she then thrust into the game's story. Jaune watched from the side, taking meager sips of his "People Like Grapes" soda as he watched his partner wander through a seemingly abandoned library. It was when she rounded a corner of the library that her emerald eyes sparkled at the sight of two chests. Jaune's heart went out for the naive champion as he, too, had fallen pray to such a trick in his earlier play-through of the game. Upon her avatar activating the first chest, the smile on her face widened as a variable treasure trove of high level gear appeared before her very eyes. Once she'd acquired said items, though neglecting to put on any of the armor she'd gotten from the chest, she moved onto the second chest. But she activated the chest, the chest seemed to sprout arms and legs before suddenly grasping Pyrrha's avatar before utterly devouring her character whole. The words "You Died" floated on the screen as the background became a dark and empty void.

Jaune had to cover his mouth with both hands just to keep himself from laughing at the look of devastation on his partner's face as she tried vehemently to wrap her head around how and why her avatar had been killed. No doubt a prominent question she was asking herself was the very same question Jaune had asked himself the first time he'd died at the hands of the infamously despised chest monster; Why in the hell would anyone play this game willingly!?

Well, in the end, it's not like Pyrrha had much of a choice in the matter.

Whether she wanted to continue playing of her volition or call it quits before she ended up doing something that she might regret was of little concern for Jaune Arc.

This was the punishment she deemed fitting for herself and she quite adamant in doing so. She would complete this gauntlet of rage-inducing games and finally gain back her partner's trust and forgiveness. All it would take is for her not to say a single curse word...

Yeah, that sounded MUCH easier on paper in all honesty.

Turns out that this game was like fighting against several "BadBadger96"s at once with all of them using the bullshit-method of just buying high-teir loot instead of actually playing the game like a true gamer. And here was Pyrrha, fighting such enemies in the eye of the storm. And by the look of furious fire that burned within her pupils and the vein in her temple threatening to burst at any moment, Jaune had a feeling that Pyrrha's willpower was slowly dying with every death of her character.

"Mother...Trucker." she said, through gritted teeth as she mashed several buttons on her controller as she willed her avatar to fight against the towering behemoth boss that stood between her and the victory she'd long sought after. Jaune watched with eager anticipation as Pyrrha willed her avatar to dodge another swing from the boss monster. The monster released a monstrous roar from his gaping maw as a torrent of fire showered Pyrrha's avatar. Though the damage was lessened by the armor her character was wearing the status effect still lingered on, taking small chunks of her health until she used a potion that dispelled the status effect and allowed her health to regenerate. But it was as the boss went for another attack that Pyrrha made her move as she charged the beast directly, wielding her holy spear with extreme precision as she swung the blade into the beast's side, taking away an entire chunk of it's health. But in retaliation, the boss was able to make direct contact with Pyrrha's avatar. The sight of it's digital form rag-dolling through the air before landing was quite the sight to behold.

But it was in those final moments as Pyrrha's eyes sparkled once more at the vision of victory that was now within her grasp that a strange occurrence happened right in front of them. The boss's gigantic form seemed to glitch out for just a moment. But a moment was all it took for Pyrrha's character to be random pushed via an unknown force directly off of the edge of the tower. All hope that had been building within Pyrrha was now dashed away as she watched in horror at the avatar she'd tried so hard to build up plummeted down the bottomless abyss before making contact with the ground. Those very same words flashed on the screen as the background became a black and empty void.

Silence filled the dorm room like a pool being filled with water as Jaune quietly ejected the game from the console before placing it back into it's container. All the while, Pyrrha continued to stare blankly into the screen. All of her hardwork, her pain, and her suffering had meant nothing in the face of every gamer's nightmare...

The infamous game-breaking glitch.

"T-That's not fair..." said Pyrrha as Jaune already began selecting a different game to force Pyrrha through. "That's not fair... I was winning a-and then the game it... It just broke!?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that this game is kind of notorious for it's game-breaking glitches." said Jaune as he hid his devilish smile from Pyrrha's view. "But, luckily this next game isn't as dark and bleak as "Grimm Nights". I present to you... "Blockhead"."

"Blockhead?" asked Pyrrha as Jaune activated the console and waited for the game to boot up. It was then that the screen flashed with bright colors as two cartoon character appeared side-by-side while a barber shop quartet sung in the background. The sight alone brought back fond memories of Pyrrha's childhood where she'd wake up every Saturday morning to watch cartoons before she spent the rest of the day training. Just was a game that was so adorably cute supposed to be rage-inducing?

First began the story of how the titular character, Blockhead, made a bet with a sentient Grimm and lost, resulting in Blockhead losing his soul to the Grimm. In order to gain it back Blockhead was told that he must acquire the souls of everyone who had dared to cheat him. And while on the surface that game had the appearance of an old timey cartoon, in truth the game was a literal gauntlet of increasingly challenging boss fights. Hell, there was even a function that would allow whomever was playing to see just how many times they'd died. Which essentially was like posting a sign to someone's back with the caption "This is how badly I suck at winning".

After the opening credits came the tutorial which was, thankfully, basic and easy to understand. A simply jump, dash, shoot, and parry and you were ready to play the game. But, much like the chest monsters of "Grimm Nights", it was to hide the monster that was buried beneath the surface.

A fact that Pyrrha would soon learn on her first boss, the bouncing ball of blubbery blue. Jaune watched as Pyrrha willed Blockhead to attack only for the boss to jump above her before falling on her character, killing her instantly. The sight of Pyrrha's wide eyes and open mouth was almost too much to handle. But he stilled his tongue as he placed a hand over his mouth, hiding his smile from view as Pyrrha faces the boss a second time.

With the result being the same.

And so began a repeating sequence of death after death after death after death. So on and so forth was the painful pattern Pyrrha had found herself trapped in. Her teeth bit into her lip as she struggled to keep her anger in check while facing what amounted to a giant bouncing ball.

And here was Jaune just waiting to see how his partner would react when she soon realized that there were multiple stages to this one boss fight.

Oh, the look of defeat on her face would be just priceless.

Maybe he should get his scroll ready so he could take a picture of the very moment when Pyrrha broke?

Eh, either way he was still thoroughly enjoying his time watching Pyrrha as she tried desperately to contain her anger towards the bouncing blue ball boss.

"Gah! Son of... Mother... Shooter!" shouted Pyrrha, her left eyelid twitching as she watched helplessly as Blockhead was once again killed before her very eyes.

Finally, she couldn't take the abuse anymore as she abruptly rose to her feet and stormed out the door. The sounds of grunts and growls echoed through the barrier as a devilish idea popped into Jaune's head.

After checking to see if Pyrrha would re-enter the room, Jaune quickly made a harmless little change to the game before saving said change An placing the controller back onto the ground. All the while hiding the smile on his face as Pyrrha re-entered the room, took a seat on the floor, and picked up the controller.

And Jaune watched as Pyrrha, now with a newfound confidence utterly decimate the bouncing ball boss. Her forehead began to sweat as she expertly controlled Blockhead's movements.

It was by now that Pyrrha's eyes began to brighten as the sight of victory returned. The boss was nearly beaten and hope returned to the young champion. Finally she could be free from all of this hell. And with it she'd regain her crush's trust.

Finally, it was all within her grasp as she dealt the final blow on the boss. A feeling of euphoria exploded from within Pyrrha as she ceremoniously held her arms above her head with a smile on her face.

She'd finally done it.

After hours spent being tormented she was finally free. She'd beaten the boss and her punishment was completed. There was absolutely nothing that could possibly ruin this moment for her.

Absolutely nothing.

Well, except for one thing.

"Hey, Pyr?" asked Jaune, causing Pyrrha to turn and face him with a drunken smile.

"Yes, Jaune, what is it?" she asked as her smile brightened the room and her eyes sparkled with joy.

"You do realize that this is on easy mode, right?" He asked, smiling evil as he watched his partner's eyes widen to astronomical levels.

Her face began to pale, her palms started to sweat, and all hope within slowly began to die. It was obvious that she'd though there was no mode of difficulty. She'd believed that it was on a set difficulty for all who played it. But to hear her own partner reveal to her that the boss that had caused her so much pain and misery was set on the easiest difficulty all with a smile befitting a demon was just too much for his psyche to bare.

Without so much as another word, Pyrrha slowly placed the controller onto the floor as gently as she could before rising onto her feet. Jaune watched as his partner made her way towards the door, that swung open to reveal Yang, now free from her bald cap.

The smile on Yang's face was wiped away as Pyrrha disregarded her presence as she moved past the short tempered blonde before walking down the hallway, away from the think that had caused her mind and her heart to break.

Yang turned back to see Jaune with a smirk plastered on his face. "The heck's wrong with her?" she asked, gesturing towards the strangely silent Pyrrha with her thumb as Jaune rose to his feet before walking towards her with his scroll in hand.

"C'mon, we don't wanna miss the show." said Jaune before gesturing to her team's door. "Bring them along too. They're not gonna wanna miss this."

And soon, after following the seemingly catatonic Pyrrha Nikos, the team then arrived at the training room and standing before them in the ring with her barehands was said girl as several mindless domes bagan to surround her.

None spoke as they watched their friend do nothing as several more drones began to swarm her until the entire training room was nearly filled with them.

It was then that Jaune smirked evilly as he cupped his mouth with both hands.

"Hey, Pyr!" he shouted, taking silent pleasure as she turned her blank stare upon him. "Do you want me to set it to easy!?"

And like a switch being flipped, the cage that had kept the raging beast within Pyrrha underwraps was broken as Pyrrha release a bellowing roar from her mouth. The drones began to swarm her with their weapons ready only for Pyrrha to use her polarity to decimate the mindless robots.

The drones went wild as Pyrrha grabbed two of them with her bare hands before smashing them together with a thunderous boom.

"FUCK!" she roared, slamming her fist into a drone that was attempting to escape her wrath.

And so the gang watched with popcorn and soda, thanks to Jaune, who had long since known that if there was anything that Pyrrha hated more than losing, it was an easy win, as their friend torn the robotic drones to literal pieces with nothing but her bare hands.

In a matter of minutes the entire training room was filled with the destroyed bodies of Beacon's very expensive training drones. And standing atop of the carnage was the goddess of victory. She raised her arms to the sky as she roared in victory of the bodies of her enemies.

It was on that day that Jaune and everyone learned a very valuable lesson about the girl they called Pyrrha Nikos as the echoes of her victorious roar traveled across all of Beacon Academy.

Pyrrha freaking sucks at video games.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **And so ends the week of punishment for the friends of Jaune Arc. I want to thank everyone that submitted their ideas. I'm so glad that you all enjoyed the story but don't forget to check back next time for the conclusion of "Operation: Jaune's Dastardly Revenge".**

 **Till next time!**


	9. Operation: Jaune's Future Fiancée

**Greetings everyone,**

 **And welcome to the ninth and final chapter of "Operation: Jaune's Dastardly Revenge".**

 **It's been one heck of a trip writing this sequel and I can't say I would've done it any other way. I'm so glad I started this story and it's predecessor because they've been such an amazing story to tell. And I can only hope that you all enjoyed reading them as well.**

 **The punishment is complete and Jaune and his friends have finally found common ground after the hellish nightmare that was Bella Bleu. But the story is far from over as you'll eventually see in this final conclusion.**

 **Be sure to check out my other story, "The Knight The Wizard", which has just finished it's 2nd arc - yes, pun intended - and is a finish that I'm so glad to have written.**

 **Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and leave a Review.**

 **Till next time!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Nine

And so the tale of the seven days of punishment for the friends of Jaune Arc had ended with a might victorious roar from one spartan with some serious anger issues and with it came a feeling of utter euphoria as each of the ones punished by the blonde knight came to the realization that their suffering had finally paid off in their favor.

Jaune watched as his friends, sans Pyrrha, who was still ripping through the remaining stragglers, cheered in victory over having survived their week of punishment. Though it had been only a week, it had felt as if the punishment had lasted several months. Perhaps it was due to their psyche that made time feel significantly longer or maybe it was something else entirely. But whatever the case may have been, their ordeal was over and their celebration was assured.

And in honor of his friends' victory, and because he felt they needed something to look forward to besides earning his trust back, an action that he still felt wasn't needed, Jaune stood up from his seating and smiled down as his amazon of a partner destroyed the last drone with her magnetic semblance, crushing the poor drone as if it was little more than a discarded soda can, before turning to face his, still cheering, friends.

"Alright everyone!" he joyfully exclaimed, bringing everyone's attention to himself. "In reward for accepting your punishment and in honor of a new bond, I've decided to take everyone out for-"

"A movie?" Weiss suddenly asked, cutting Jaune off.

"No." he replied. "I'm taking everyone out for-"

"Pizza?" Weiss asked, again cutting Jaune off from finishing his sentence.

"No." he replied, feeling his irritation slowly rising as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Perhaps he shouldn't have messed with Weiss's compulsive closure disorder after all... Pfft, nah! "I'm taking everyone out for lunch. My treat." he finished as Nora leaped high into the air with a happy cheer before falling into her partner's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck before placing a wet smooch on his cheek, bringing a smile to Ren's face.

Of course Jaune would later regret those words when he saw said girl, carrying several plates of food stacked upon one another to the tabel where she and her new boyfriend, Ren, were sitting.

Nevertheless, Jaune smiled at the sight of his friends all eating their meals happily as can be in the very same restaurant where he and his friends had planned the downfall of his psychotic ex-girlfriend, Bella. And there to make their meal all the more enjoyable was his Uncle Wallace and his Aunt Buttercup.

"I still can't believe that Bella would do something so horrible to my sweet, darling nephew." proclaimed his Aunt Buttercup, who was currently cutting off Jaune's oxygen as she held his very head tightly in her arms as if trying to protect him from the very speck of dust that may cause him harm.

"Quite ride, my dear." said his Uncle Wallace as he took a bite of his steak. "She seemed like such a sweet and innocent flower, like a bluebell. But now I see she's just as poisonous and just as deadly as a Nightshade."

"Hmph, thankfully that wretched harlot is far away from my sweet nephew." said Aunt Buttercup, releasing her nephew, who promptly took a massive gulp of air while sending multiple thanks to the brothers above. "And we have all of you to thank for being there for our nephew."

"It's nothing, really, Mrs. Bloom." said Ruby as she scratched the back of her neck. "I mean, we were the ones who started the whole thing."

"Be that as it may, I still wish to properly offer my gratitude to all of you for being there for Jaune." said Uncle Wallace, smiling as he looked upon his nephew's friends. "Consider your meals on the house and I hope that should you all be in Vale once more that you will all drop by for a visit."

"Now you're talking my language!" exclaimed Yang as she tore into her T-Bone steak while others all followed the buxom blonde's lead as they, too, ate their meals.

"I must say it's been such an honor to meet some of Jaune's family members." said Pyrrha, smiling at her partner's aunt and uncle as she took a bite of her salad. "But, if you do not mind my questioning, I was unaware that Jaune had blood relatives beyond his parents and siblings."

"Ha, well that, my dear, is quite the tale." said Uncle Wallace. "You see, when I was a young lad I had attended Beacon Academy alongside Jaune's father, Orville, who as destiny would have it soon became my partner and eventually my best friend. It was because of him that I eventually opened my first restaurant after graduating Beacon and from there I met the love of my life." said Uncle Wallace as he reached over to cup his wife's hand in his own, bringing her pale white cheeks to a bright red.

"Oh, you always were such a charmer Wally." said Aunt Buttercup just as Uncle Wallace pulled his wife into a passionate kiss. After reluctantly pulling away, Aunt Buttercup turned her attention onto her nephew, who was eating his own food. "And speaking of charmers, Jaune, sweetie, do be a dear and tell your favorite aunt which of these girls do you plan to make a happy woman."

And sooner had Jaune's aunt said those words a choir of chokes resonated throughout the restaurant as Jaune and his more notable female friends all began to choke on their foods.

After Jaune successfully swallowed the food that would've ended his life, he turned to face his aunt, who was smiling as innocently as can be while his uncle could only shield his eyes as he shook his head with a sigh.

"Sorry, Aunt Buttercup, but I'm still as single as the day I left home." said Jaune before gesturing towards his friends. "Besides these girls are WAY out of my league. And I doubt they'd want to start dating the guy who gave them all PTSD."

"Eh, I wouldn't say that, Vomit Boy." said Yang, bringing everyone's attention towards the dynamite blonde. "I mean, sure you're not exactly everyone's choice pick but you've got some traits that a lot of girls tend to go for."

"Like what?" asked Jaune.

"Well, for one thing you've got some brass ones to willingly jump into the Emerald Forest with no weapon... Even if you did end up hostage for a giant spider queen but I digress." said Yang.

"And you've got the best grades in the Leadership Course!" shouted Ruby, smiling at her fellow leader.

"And lets not forget your skills in the kitchen." said Blake, smiling before checking her scroll and scowling at the number, which piqued her boisterous partner's interest.

"Who was that, Blakey?" asked Yang as she made a Cheshire Cat smile.

"No one." replied Blake as she turned to glare at her still smiling partner. As if to say that that was her one and only answer to any and all further questions.

"Hard to imagine that they made you into the mascot of their cafe after just one day. My little Blakey is moving up in the world." said Yang, smiling as she wiped an imaginary tear from her eye, which in turn earned her Blake's ire.

"I hate you..." said Blake as she went back to eating her food with a sour expression.

"Love you too, Blakey." responded Yang as she, too, went back to devouring her food.

"Still, sorry to say Aunt Buttercup but I'm not dating anyone right now nor do I even want to think about dating after the week I had dealing with Bella." said Jaune, smiling as his aunt finally seemed to take the hint as she sighed softly before smiling once more.

"Oh, alright I'll leave it alone for now." said Aunt Buttercup. "But I expect grand-nieces and nephews before I reach my golden years, young man. Wally and I need someone to spoil and Aidrian can only handle so much."

"Buttercup, please, leave the lad be." said Uncle Wallace. "Apologies on my behalf, Jaune."

"It's alright, Uncle Wallace." said Jaune, smiling.

"Good." the portly man replied before smiling. "Besides If you're anything like your old man then there's no doubt in my mind that whomever you wed will no doubt be a VERY lucky woman."

"Wally!" exclaimed Aunt Buttercup, slapping her husbands shoulder as Jaune and the rest of his notably single female friends began to blush at the insinuation of the portly man's words. Meanwhile, Uncle Wallace continued to laugh boisterously at the embarrassment on his nephew's face.

After the moment of teasing had subsided and the entrees were finished it came time for the dessert to be served. As such the group all sat in their chairs, waiting for the succulent morsel that was to be their dessert.

And out from the kitchen came the head chef followed by two servers as they each carried a massive 3-story cake with white and yellow frosting. Many of the girls were practically left with waterfalls of drool at the magnificent sight.

After the servers placed the cake at the forefront of the group's table, Uncle Wallace rose up from his chair and held his drink in the air for all to see.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great honor and even greater pleasure that I thank you all for attending this celebratory dinner in honor of both my nephew's friends earning back his trust and the defeat of his former paramour, Bella Bleu." said Uncle Wallace. "And I would like to offer my gratitude to all of you. Not just for having a hand in ripping that wretched harlot from my nephew but for being there for him when he needed it. I have seen many bonds of friendship in my days but I truly believe that a bond such as the one you all share is one that can temper any storm. May you all find joy and prosperity in the future." said Uncle Wallace, smiling as Jaune and the others all raised their glasses with a hearty cheer before drinking their fill.

And so the group of friends had their cake and ate too with hearty delight while the sun that rested above the world began to fall. It was such a truly amazing time for this group of individuals. To go from dealing with an abusive ex-girlfriend to fighting against a swarm of spider-like Grimm to facing off against the wrath of one blonde knight before finishing the week off with a delicious cake.

And to think this journey of drama, revenge, and love all started with a discovery that Jaune Arc - Mr. Tall, Blonde, Scraggly - had an ex-girlfriend. A psychotic ex-girlfriend, who was hell bent on making the boy into her own personal plaything, but an ex-girlfriend nonetheless.

But suffice it to say, the day had ended with joyful celebration for all who stood within the Bloom family's restaurant.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I think I speak for everyone when I say that our days of having anymore operations has come to an end." said Ruby, smiling as she raised her cup into the air, followed by her friends and teammates. "And so with this final toast I, Ruby Rose, declare that Operation: Jaune's Ex-Girlfriend has officially ended and may we never have to go through another operation ever again!"

And thus ended the story of how Jaune's friends found out about his secret relationship with a psychotic former girlfriend and how he, in turn, got revenge against them.

But little did the two teams know that at the very moment a family was on their way to the Kingdom of Vale for a surprise visit to meet their son and the woman he'd chosen to be his wife.

The two of them smiled down at a picture of their only son and the friends he'd made since enrolling at Beacon Academy.

Meanwhile, the older sisters had each made their stake in their baby brother's love life ever since they first learned of Bella's involvement. And now they each had a plan to set their baby brother up for a long and happy life.

And so where one operation ends, another begins in the form of a family's love for the only boy amongst seven older sisters and their insistence that he pick the ones they had chosen. and it would all begin when their plan made touchdown in the Kingdom of Vale.

Look out people of Vale because now it was the Arc family's turn to begin their own operation.

It was time to start "Operation: Jaune's Future Fiancée".

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **That's right folks! Our journey to make Jaune's life even more difficult is far from over! Because now it's the Arc Family's turn to start their own operation.**

 **I know this final chapter might feel a little lackluster in comparison to the previous chapter but I haven't exactly had a lot of time to work on it what with a recent schedule change that had me scrambling for days on end. But I hope you all enjoyed the end of this story and I can't wait to see you all in the "hopefully" final operation story.**

 **I'm not sure when I'll release the next story but hopefully it'll be before the end of summer. If not then it'll definitely be released before fall.**

 **Thank you all so much for submitting your ideas, I had such an amazing time making them into chapters. And I hope you all check out my other stories as well.**

 **Till next time!**


End file.
